


Loki's Pet Avenger

by Jenna_hates_you



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Anal Sex, BDSM, Branding, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Honeymoon, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, King Loki (Marvel), Lemon, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Mutant Powers, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Pizza, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_hates_you/pseuds/Jenna_hates_you
Summary: Loki x reader.As an agent of SHIELD I was preparing for anything. Except when Fury sent me on a mission to trick the god of Mischeif himself.





	1. Kidnapping

Chapter 1 

"What did the tesseract show you Barton?"

"My next target."

"What do you need."

"A distraction, and an eyeball."

_Several hours later...._

Loki flipped a man on grand marble table and took out a device then jabbed it into the man's eye socket. A scream ripped through the man's throat. Everyone at the party ran away from Loki in terror and headed for the entrances.

Loki went outside and transformed fancy suit he was wearing to his Asgardian armour. All eyes were on the tall lean figure. "Kneel!" Loki shouted. No one wanted to listen, instead they tried to run away from him. "Kneel!!!" He and his clones screamed. "Isn't this your natural state? Weren't you made to be ruled? In the end you will always kneel."

An old man stood up. "Not to men like you."

Loki laughed at him, "There are no men like me."

"There will always be men like you."

Loki suddenly realized the man was protecting a beautiful young woman behind him. "Is that your granddaughter your hiding behind you." The man was suddenly filled with fear. Loki went to her. "What's your name?"

The woman spoke in a quiet tone, "(y/n)...(y/n)." Loki called an agent that took her and grabbed and took her away.

"Where are you taking my granddaughter? You monster!" Loki turned sharply and looked at him.

"Look to you elder people," Loki shot his magic at the old man but it was suddenly rebounded by a shield and hit himself.

"Last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above the rest and let's just say we didn't agree," A star spangled man said making his entrance.

"The soldier," Loki grimaced and got up after being hit with his own magic.

After Ironman arrived, they dragged the beaten Loki to the Quinjet.

_Reader's Pov_

Loki's mesmerized agents dragged me into a huge bedroom with a private bathroom. "Why did I have to go on this mission? Ugh Fury's going to pay for this! I mean who knows what's going to happen? Fury wants me to lay low. Man, being an Avenger is tougher than I thought Keep your head up (y/n)! Your a mutant! You have all the possible powers a mutant could have!" I mentally reprimanded myself.

All of a sudden the door opened.

"What's your name again?" Loki asked as he barged through the door.

Great! Looks like shield successfully failed to capture him. "My name is (y/n)." I told him.

"Well (y/n) it looks like were going to have some fun tonight and make you feel like a queen." Loki smirked.

"Sorry but I don't kiss frogs." I snapped.

He grabbed your neck. "Too bad my queen looks like your going to have to," He grinned devilishly.

All of a sudden he slammed me into a wall, kissing me roughly and slid his hands down my body. Shocked, I let out a moan. There was that handsome grin again. He started to lick and kiss my neck until he found my sensitive spot and nipped at it. There was sure to be a mark later or worse, a hickey. His hands were kneading my breasts through my dress.

He started to strip me of my dress, moving away from my lips only to be pulled into a kiss. Left in my bra and panties, he started to un-clip my bra. I slapped him. He let out a low growl. Ignoring the slap I gave him and finished removing the bra. He kissed me again, licking my lips for entrance. When I denied, he pinched my nipple. Gasping, he took my mouth pushing his way in with his tongue and explored my mouth.

He pushed me on the bed. He started to strip himself of his armor, leaving himself only in his boxers. He kissed my lips, making a trail down to my breasts. He got to my right nipple and started to suck on it, then he bit my nipple, I moaned.

He smirked. I could feel his erect member through his boxers on my legs while he moved to the other breast and started to pay attention to it licking and sucking on it. He bit me again and I yelped. He removed my panties to reveal my womanhood, leaving me completely naked.

He rubbed my sensitive womanhood. I let out a moan you had been trying to hold back. He pushed his finger inside me, I let out another longer moan. He slowly started to moving with each stroke getting faster and harder with his finger. I couldn't hold in my moans. Pushing in another finger I was slowly reaching my climax. "Fuck!" I yelled.

I was almost to my climax when he suddenly pulled out his fingers and took off his boxers. I jumped when I felt his tip touch my clit. Next thing I knew, he impaled me with his manhood. He let out a loud moan. Giving me time to adjust to the pain, I wasn't a virgin, but I definitely felt like one.

I suddenly felt the need for him to move. I moaned. "Say my name, pet." He demanded brushing my hair with his fingers.

"Asshole!" I shouted.

 _Wrong name._ He flipped me off the bed and sat on the edge. "That pet, has earned you 20 spanks right on your sweet ass and you must count them." I looked at him with wide (e/c) eyes.

I sat on his lap while his slapped my ass. I cringed, he wasn't holding back at all. "One!" I counted.

When he reached ten my eyes were full of tears. He just smiled at my pain and continued. "Pet, I like the look of agony you have in your eyes as I spank you, it's making me impossibly hard."

He finally reached twenty and I rolled off his lap rubbing my sore butt, I'll be feeling pain every time I sit down for a while. He stood up and ordered me, "Suck."

I licked his tip and took him into my mouth, stretching my mouth with my mutant powers. He let out a long moan. I took it as a signal to keep going. I rocked my head back and forth. I started to speed up and he grabbed my hair guiding me on his manhood. He started to groan louder signaling he was close to his climax. He came in my mouth and told me to swallow. I did so and he pulled me on the bed.

I was on my back and he was in between my legs. This time he impaled me it wasn't painful at all, it was more pleasurable. "Say my name."

"King Loki."

"Louder!"

"King Loki!"

"Louder!!!"

"King Loki!!!"

He started rocking back and forth slowly getting faster. I let out a small moan. Once he started to pick up pace he went harder hitting a spot that made me moan very loudly. He kept hitting that spot making me go over the edge. He gripped my hips, adjusting them, to go deeper. I couldn't hold on any longer as I let out a moan, climaxing.

He continued his pace as he groaned and shot his thick hot seed inside me, it felt like enough to father an army.

He removed his member and laid next to me on the bed. With my back to him, he wrapped his arms around me. Kissed me on the neck and spoke softly. "You're my queen, pet."

I was tired and ignored him and we both fell asleep together naked.

_Yep, Fury is definitely going to die._


	2. Hate Sex

**Chapter 2**  

Waking up the morning after hate fucking your enemy is a bitch. At least I think so. I mean the sex was great, just not when your enemy is an Asgardian god with no morals or a sense of humanity. Thank god he isn't in bed next to me right now, I might've tried to kill him for last nights punishment. I touch where Loki spanked me. It feels bruised, I cringed. I'm not gonna be able to sit for a while.

The door bangs open and the devil himself struts through. "How are you feeling my dear pet?" Sarcasm dripping through his tone 

"Like kids started beating my ass with a bat wanting candy," I sniped at him. 

He smirked, "That should be a lesson pet, don't disobey my orders and your curvy tush won't feel pain." He started walking towards me on the bed. "Now get up, we're leaving."

"Where to?" He ignored my question and grabbed me roughly. 

He whispered in my ear, "Disobeying again? You know little pet, I will be more than happy to give you a punishment befitting a common harlot." My eyes widened in horror at his words. Not wanting to anger the crazed god any further I get up from the bed willingly. "There my pet, was that so hard?"

All of a sudden a green glow surrounds me and a blackness suffocates me. When I open my eyes again we're in a fancy penthouse. "Who did you steal this cosy bachelor's pad from?" Noting the giant curved bar. The room was well designed but it felt empty. Or maybe that feeling of emptiness was inside me because the only power I have is the ability to suck at my mutant abilities.

"Tony Stark unwillingly and unknowingly gave it to me. I call it a generous donation from Stark Industries." Came the cocky reply of Loki. When I turned to look at Loki he had a look of lust in his eyes. My gut churned with uneasiness. As much as I hated this man, there was an unsettling sexiness about his, well, everything. 

I'm not to experienced in doing the nasty, by that I mean last night with Loki was my first time without my fingers and free porn or an awful partner who could barely figure out which hole his dick went in. I haven't had any long term relationships and one nights stands aren't really my cup of tea. The way Loki touched me was incredible, the only good thing about Mr. Evil is that he's good in the sack. I just don't want to mix business with pleasure, but when your buisness is getting kidnapped by a crazy god and being his slave, you end up giving him pleasure apparently.  

Loki put his hand on my hips, rubbing them softly. He leaned down to my ear and nibbled on my lobe while he grinded his erection on me. "My queen, will you satisfy me by sharing my bed tonight?" The question was a test I wish I could fail miserably at. But instead of inflicting pain on myself, I give in to my desires as I feel myself growing aroused at Loki's stimulations. 

"As you wish, you son of a bitch," I snarled. While I was giving in to my pleasures, there was no way I was giving to his. I'll take any punishment because I'm not easy to mess with. 

Angered by me lack of compliance, Loki grabbed my hair and roughly dragged me to a bedroom. "Pet, I've lost all my patience with you. You will be mine in every sense. Body, mind, and soul." He was going to treat me as a 'common harlot' as he told me earlier. I should've just given in to save myself from his savagery. 

He hauled me up to my knees on the cold floor. "I won't give you your punishment now, sweetheart, you don't deserve to know when it's coming." He rid us of our clothes using his magic. Now we are both naked and I'm kneeling at his mercy. "Now pleasure me like I asked you earlier."

I grabbed his erect manhood and stroked it. He laced his hands in my hair and brought my face to his arousal. "Suck my cock," He demanded. Not wanting to upset the god any further I took the tip into my mouth. He moaned in satisfaction, "There we go, doesn't that taste good." Trying not to bite him after his lude comment I keep on sucking. But I had to admit, I do like the taste of his precum. It's salty and sweet, just the way I like it. 

I increase my speed and he finally gets to his breaking point. He's tugging on my hair tightly and his moans are out of control. With one final stroke he empties himself in my mouth. Still on his high he doesn't see me spit. Once he's thrust into back in reality, he uses his fingers to wipe up the cum I spit out and shoved it back where he put it very forcefully. 

Loki pushed me on the bed and tied my hands to the bedrest with magic ropes. "I'm done with this, I'm going to put you in your place. Do you not want to be my queen, my wife, the mother of my children, and queen of your precious world." I couldn't believe my ears, he wants me to be a queen, wife, and mother. His arrogance is growing there's no way I'm going to marry this bastard. Much less have his children. 

"I hope you aren't putting false dreams in your head dove, because I will have my way in the end." Yeah right, the Avengers will kick his squishable ass back to Asgard. "My dear I think we might get ahead with you being a mother. I can't get the picture of you heavy with my child out of my head." Oh no, no way, never. 

"I will never get pregnant with your evil spawns! You self-centered prick!" Realizing this was his plan all along, I was horrified, "This is my punishment isn't it for not obeying your stupid request?!" 

"As you humans say, bingo, my dove. You didn't think I was going to go soft on you? A punishment fit for a worthless whore is too good for you, so I came up with an idea that would benefit us all." I started at him shocked, I couldn't do anything. He crawled toward me on the bed and pinched my sore ass. There was nothing I could do as he nipped my breasts with his teeth and check if I was ready to receive him.

"Mmm... excited for this just as much as I am sweetheart?" I was still wet from his earlier ministrations. He stroked his cock and lined himself with my entrance. He teased my opening with the head as I was awaiting the impending doom of carrying Loki's child, I know pregnancy isn't as simple as one fuck and you're pregnant but eventually it'll work. I'll do anything to keep that from happening. But just one fuck get Loki closer to his goal of me being his child bearer. 

His slides into me and a mutual moan is shared. He sets a pace to his liking and all I can do is scream in pleasure. I swear I might get Stockholm Syndrome from just the intensity of his fucking. "Dove you could feel like this all the time, all you need to do is give in to me. Why do you resist fate?" He starts going faster until I can't think straight. "Oh sweetheart I love what I do to you. All I need is to take you hard and you reduce down in a pool of screaming my name." I hadn't realized I was shouting Loki over and over as he rammed into me. 

He slid down his had and pinched my clit. The strokes he was administering is overwhelming. I can't see straight by the intensity of our hate sex. He gets me to cum in record time and all I see is stars as I ecstacy makes me reach orgasm heaven. While I'm on cloud nine, Loki keeps his crushing fast pace of fucking.

He came with a roar and laid on top of me. He caresses my face and kisses my forehead, "You're starting to grow on me, but your 'tude needs to go." My hands were released and I had no energy to resist when he pulled me into him and cuddled me. I didn't think gods cuddled but apparently they do. He wrapped his arms around his waist and I strangely felt safe. 

When I wake up alone in the morning I am definitely taking a long shower to get rid of all the Loki on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies!


	3. Be My Queen

Chapter 3

Loki was gone again in the morning. I went to open the door to the living area and it was locked. I decided to take that long awaited shower. I went into the bathroom to find a grand tub which made my life complete. I turn on the tap and put soap into the bath that I found next to the faucet. Slipping into the hot water I can feel my sore muscles relax. I wash my body and cleanse myself of yesterday's activities.

When I'm finished, I get out of the tub, and rap a towel around myself. I walk back into the bedroom and search for clothes in the closet. All I find are mens clothes, these must be Tony's. Not wanting to walk around nude, I put on a oversized t-shirt and some mens boxers. 

I have two options, escape or become Loki's broodmare. I try finding anything to pick the lock on the door. I look for bobby pins and the bathroom and come back empty handed. Unless I plan on using the brute strength I don't have, I'm not getting out of this room. 

A blue eyed agent comes through the door I've been trying to unlock. He brings food and a dress with him, "His majesty wants you to eat and get dressed, so you can join him in celebrating the defeat of the Avengers." I laughed at his idiotic words, there was no way Loki could beat the Avengers. They are Earth's mightiest heroes, afterall. The agent didn't acknowledge me, he just left without saying a word.

I eat the food willingly, I might despise Loki, but I'm hungry and the agent brought a cheeseburger. Who am I to say no to a good cheeseburger? The dress he bought was surprisingly modest. maybe Loki only wanted himself to see my assets. I wonder why Loki took me of all people. I'm not special, my mutant powers are literally the ability to stretch my body, like elastigirl from the Incredibles. It's pretty much useless though.  

I finish eating and put on the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and went down to my knees. What stood out that it was a dark green, his color. Quickly abandoning my thoughts, the agent returned to take me to Loki. Following him, we went to wherever Loki was. Loki was standing in front of a large glass wall, staring outside.

I stand beside him and note the damage done to the penthouse. There's a crater in the floor that matches the glass wall which has a person sized hole smashed into it. The view outside of Stark Tower is just utter chaos. The city is crawling with creatures I assume to be Loki's minions. "My pet, I have succeeded ridding this world of the Avengers. Now we celebrate." Loki gave me a drink he already had in his hand and raised his own glass. He downed the entire thing and shattered the glass like a barbarian. 

He stared at me, if he expected me to do the same caveman shit he just did then he's going to be disappointed, "Do I have to drink this, I'm not the alcohol type." Not technically an excuse since I don't really drink. He surprised me by taking it for himself. This time he didn't break the glass, he just set it on the counter next to him. 

He surprises me by sitting down on the couch and pulling me to straddle his lap. I try getting off him, but he just wraps his arms around my waist. He looks at me with those beautiful green eyes. Wait no (y/n), snap out of it he may be gorgeously handsome, but there is no way I am falling for his charm. "Why so confused, pet? Are you not satisfied that I've won, your precious Avengers are gone. Kiss your dreams of escaping goodbye." 

"Are they really dead, or are you just bluffing to make me scared and give in?" Doubting he had actually done what he claimed happened.

"As dead as dirt, pet. Don't believe me? Well you're just going to have to." He kisses my neck, I can feel his teeth nibbling my sensitive spot. I don't understand why my body reacts like it's on fire why he does the slightest thing to me. "Tell me pet, how does it feel to be beneath me? Squirming under me in ecstacy?"

I roll my eyes at the his cocky statement, "You mean when I'm squirming to get away from you?" He chuckles at my response. His attitude today bothers me, he hasn't gotten remotely angry for remarks. They're not bad as usual, but it still creeps me out. Loki strokes my hair lightly and looks in my eyes as if he's trying to analyse me.

"Pet, you are a true gift. I couldn't asked for a better queen." Why did Loki have to ruin my day with his dream that's never going to happen as long as I'm alive? "I know you despise being my queen so I'll make you a deal you can't deny. Be my wife and queen, give me heirs and I'll save your humankind from a horrid fate." Loki shocked me with his words, "I'll give you until the end of the day to consider. Remember if your answer is no, then you will be held accountable for the death toll."

I couldn't breath. He gave me a choice of selling my soul or saving my people. I'd like to say I'm that selfless, but am I? Mr. Mischief really knows how to mess with my head and heart. Do I do the moral thing or do I save myself? 

Loki lets me go and I crawl off his lap. He gets up and kisses me on the forehead. "You may roam this floor and this floor only. If I catch you on another floor I won't hesitate to live up to my promise." I shivered, I guess no matter my answer, Loki still wants a child. He walks away and I'm left alone. 

I decide to explore. I find a living space with a giant television and a bar. All of the doors lead to a bedroom except for one, it was a large door that led to a modest kitchen. Bored out of my mind I turn on the TV. The first thing I see is a news program showing aliens outside of Stark Tower and a destroyed New York. The devastation is more terrible in real life in my opinion. 

Suddenly a banner that says breaking news appears. 'King Loki to make announcement in 5 minutes.' Part of me doesn't want to watch his propaganda and lies, but I want to know what image he's casting himself in.

Loki appears in a flash of green light in full armour. "Citizens of this world, I have something important to tell you all. If (y/n) (l/n) doesn't submit to my requests, many will perish. But I have faith she will pick the right choice. If she makes the wrong one she will live with the guilt the rest of her very long life." I can't believe my ears. All I see is white. I don't want to think of the consequences of not doing the right thing.

I shut off the TV after the awful news cast. I need a nap to recharge from the stress of everything thats happened within the last week. I drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep. I awaken when I feel a gentle movement on my shoulders. I look up at Loki's stunning green eyes and sharp jaw. 

'Hello little pet. Are you ready to give me an answer?" I hesitate in getting up. I want to feel like a free woman but either way I'm screwed. "I'm waiting, pet." When I don't answer, he gets down on one knee. "(y/n) (l/n) will you marry me? Will you be my queen? Will you be mine, 'till death do us part?" I choke and tears threaten to fall. He gives me a charming smile that would fool any kind hearted woman. 

"I...I..."


	4. Wedding Bells?

Chapter 4

"I...I..." I stutter over the words. I can't believe this is happening. I use what strength I have in me not to collapse on the floor and pass out. "Yes Loki, I'll marry you." The tears flowing free down my eyes at this point. "I'll do it to save Earth." He picks my broken form up from the floor and holds me in his arms. He kisses the tears from my eyes.

"I knew you'd make the right decision my queen." He takes us to the bedroom from earlier and we lie down on the covers of the bed. He cradles my face and I swear if he keeps making those handsome faces at me I might a love disease. "I'll tell the world tomorrow just how devoted you are to them, and now me." He hovers over me and kisses my lips, I can't resist. Not because I gave my soul to him, but because he does something I never thought any man could do to me. He excites me, he gives me a challenge, and I like it.

Loki's kisses travel toward my neck. He pulls the dress over my head and throws it on the floor. He removes his clothes, spare for his boxers and pounces on me like a wild animal. Eager to get to my breasts, he rips my bra off me. He takes my soft mounds into his hot mouth and I can feel myself getting wet downstairs.

Part of me wants to push him off and grieve. Grieve for the freedom and peace of mind I've just lost. Another part of me wants to give in because it secretly loves the attention he gives me. Somewhere deep down inside me wants this and I don't know what to do. I shouldn't want this. But I do, it scares me.

As if sensing my distress, Loki stops and looks at me. "Pet don't worry yourself. I'll be the best king and husband to you, but only if I'm given the same from you." I can't continue this, my heart won't allow me to use my brain.

"Loki can we wait until we're married to do, you know, this." I use my finger to point out the sex we are or aren't about to have depending on how generous Loki is feeling today. He gives me a look of consideration and gets up from the bed. 

"Very well pet, I know it has been a long couple days and you've been stressed out. I'll let this happen if you sleep in bed with me every night." He brings my chin up and stares at me. I feel a pounding in my chest that won't go away anytime soon.

His demand throws me off guard. I thought he would just assume that he would sleep with me anyway. "Yes Loki, I accept your arrangements if I get the right side of the bed." He chuckles with a laugh that gives me butterflies in my stomach.

He uses his magic to produce a nightgown and tosses it at me. "I already sleep on the left side little pet." He kisses me and pulls the covers on his side away and gets into bed. I pull the nightgown over my head and unsurprisingly it's the right size. I slip back under the covers and get move next to Loki. I face away from him and try to get some sleep. Not liking the distance between ourselves, Loki pulled my body towards him. I was too tired to argue so I just became the little spoon.

_ The next day... _

I woke up hugging a pillow, it was incredibly comfortable. I snuggled the pillow and buried my head in it. Then the pillow started to laugh. I opened my eyes and saw that I was tangled in bed with Loki, not a pillow. "Enjoying yourself darling? Because I am." He grabbed my waist tightly and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Now I think it's time to discuss the wedding plans, because the wedding is in two days." Two days?! I thought I would've had longer.

"That's not enough time Loki, besides how do you even plan a wedding in two days?" Flustered I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Loki got up and followed me. "What am I going to do about a dress, pastor, wedding cake, and you know just about everything?" As if he was amused by my worriedness he smirked and kissed my temple.

"Don't worry yourself, pet. I've got everything planned already. All you need to do is relax and get ready to be mine." That certainly didn't answer any of my questions and only gave me more. "Still confused? I have the entire wedding taken care of. Now you need to be fitted for your dress and we wouldn't want to be late for your fitting would we?"

I didn't answer and grabbed clothes, freshened up in the bathroom, and got dressed, while Loki waited in the bedroom. When I was done Loki grabbed my hand and did his vanishing trick and we were in a dress shop. The man I assumed to be the owner came up to Loki and greeted him, "Hello, your highness. Is this the girl needed to be fitted today?" 

"Yes, this is my bride and I want her to be well taken care of, or you might be out of business," Loki glared at the man to get his point across. 

The man motioned me to come with him to the fitting area, "I wouldn't dream of harming the future queen, your highness." He lead me to a room with mirrors and a pedestal. There was a woman with light skin and dark brunette hair standing in the room, "This is Mary, she'll be fitting you. If there's anything you need, ask me." When he was finished he left and Mary got to work.

I didn't know what to think about Mary. Her eyes told me she was a kind person, but her body language told me to get off her lawn. "Undress to your bra and pants, then stand here." She motioned to the pedestal. I quickly did what she said and felt awkward standing in my bra in front of a stranger. "So how did you get caught by Mr. Alien?" Taken aback by her question I gaped at her.

"What? It's too obvious that he made you a bit uncomfortable at times when he threatens others and then treats you as if you're the world, but makes it known that he controls you too." Shocked by her statement I looked down at the floor. "My dear, I want to be your friend. By the look on your face when you came in here you seemed excited, either by the dresses or by the chance to talk to someone other than him."

I realized she was right, I had been isolated. The only person I talked to was Loki. "You're right, but can we not talk about him. Sometimes I think the walls have ears." She smiled at me and brought over a lovely green and black lace dress. It was a mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline and a whole lot of sparkle. "It's beautiful." She held the dress for me to step into it. Magically it fit like a glove. I couldn't help but admire how I looked. Shakespeare couldn't write a tragedy any worse. I was getting married to an evil man with a dark future ahead in the best dress I've ever seen and a wedding that'll be perfect.

I was so caught up in the dress I didn't know she had finished fitting me. "All done, his highness was right about the measurements."

"Do you think he'll like it?' Suddenly worried that Loki might hate it. He was known to be unpredictable. Mary laughed at me. 

"Loki picked it out for you silly. There's no way he could hate it." It made sense now. If Loki had given them my size then of course he would have chosen the dress. I am thankful that this is the one he picked. "So how are you feeling about the wedding?"

"Scared and nervous mostly. I can't believe I'm getting married to an alien god. A sexy one too." I wish I could take back the last sentence. "I'm not sure I would make a good queen. I'll probably get everyone killed by accident."

I get out of the dress and put my shirt back on. "My dear, I'm sure he isn't that bad. He seems like he cares about you." She has no idea about Loki. He could kill me for breathing in his direction. Loki made it clear that if I continue to disobey him he'd have my head. Well, after I have his children. 

I shudder at the thought. After our wedding I have no doubt Loki will do whatever he can to ensure I get knocked up. I don't want to fall into the trap of love. Loki wouldn't be the best person to fall in love with. He would break my heart over and over for his entertainment. "Mary, thank you for talking to me. I really need a friend right now." I smile at her and she leads me back to the room where I left Loki. 

I see Loki staring at me when I approach. "Everything go well, pet?" He comes up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He plants a kiss on my temple and rests his chin on my head. I enjoy the sensation of comfort coming from his actions.

"The dress fits perfectly and I love it. Thank you for picking it out." Loki smirks at me and he goes over to the shop owner. I see him pay for the dress. I was surprised he didn't take the dress and leave. Mary came over to me and handed me my wedding dress.

"I can't wait to see you on your wedding day," Mary whispered to me quietly.

Loki took my hand and we went back to Stark Tower. He took us back to my room or our room. I don't actually know if he has a room. I hang my wedding dress up in the closet and take off my shoes. My feet hurt from all the walking I did today. Loki went to the bathroom before I could talk to him. 

I sat on the bed waiting for Loki because I had nothing better to do. When Loki finally came out of the bathroom he had only a towel on. I couldn't help but stare at his abs. He has the perfect v and his wet hair is sexy. "My eyes are up here pet." He winked at me. Like actually winked at me. He strolled over to the closet and found some sweat pants and boxers to put on. I looked away when he dropped the towel, even through my body was urging me to just look. I could her his feet pad on the floor and he reached toward my chin and make me look at him. "What's on your mind pet."

"Loki I have nothing to do here. What do I do on the days you're gone." 

"Make a list of the things you want brought here. I will bring you anything I find acceptable." He pulls back the cover and gets in next to me. "I almost forgot to give you this." He pulled my hand to him and put a ring on my left hand. It was A black ring with an emerald heart stone. It was the perfect ring to show who I belonged to and it was on my ring finger. 

"I love it Loki. Thank you." I drift off into sleep with a strange feeling of happiness and comfort as Loki cradles me.


	5. Pizza Date

Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning alone. I reached over to Loki's pillow, I was going to cuddle with it to replace Loki's body, but I found something on it. I pick it up and it turns out to be a letter from Loki.

_ Dear Pet, _

_ Good morning darling. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you personally. I have kingly duties to perform and I need to complete the preparations for our wedding. I left you a pen and paper. Write down what you would like me to bring you. Someone should come along to give you food. Give them the list and I'll get you everything within the hour. _

_ Your King and soon to be husband, _

_ ~Loki _

Loki's letter strangely made me slightly happy. I still couldn't understand my feelings for him. But I sure as hell don't love him. He'd be perfect if he didn't take over the world and threaten people. Maybe then I could think about a relationship with him. 

Before working for SHIELD I was a poor teenager that was an orphan. My parents died a tragic death when I was sixteen. I didn't know at the time they were agents for SHIELD. The mission they were on when they died was and is still classified to this day, so I'll never really know what happened to them. Coulson informed me of their deaths and offered me a place at SHIELD. There wasn't really a place for me in the real world, so I agreed to leave with him and I became a spy for them. 

This is the first mission Fury has sent me on. Get to Loki and feed Fury information on all his secrets. I had to admit I was too unqualified for this job. Natasha would be better suited for this. I let Loki get to me and now there is no SHIELD. There is no chance at salvation for us humans. I am a piss poor spy because I couldn't get any info on Loki, I couldn't talk to Fury, and Loki had emotionally compromised me. 

There is no denying I feel something for Loki at this point. As much as I try to get Loki out of my head, he's all I think about. It might be because he hasn't let me talk to anyone or given me anything to do until I asked him about being able to do something while he's gone. Ironically since I agreed to marry him he's been a gentleman, which I didn't expect. He hasn't touched me since I asked him not to. He also has been very romantic, from the dress to the ring, he has managed to make me feel for him. I don't love him, but I certainly like him in a love sort of way. Crushing, I guess. 

I start to write a list of the things I want Loki to bring me. 

Pencils

Drawing Paper

Coloring Tools

Notebook

Guitar

I missed my drawing, writing, and playing guitar. I haven't had time to take part in my hobbies when I worked for Fury. I always had to train or take part in some drill to prepare me for my future of spy life, or whatever I was actually supposed to learn.

A blue eyed man walked through the door with food. "Ma'am I've brought you're breakfast." He sat the plate down on the nightstand next to me and I handed him the piece of paper as Loki instructed me to. He left without saying another word or letting me say thank you.

He brought a cheese omelette with bacon and white milk. My stomach growled looking at it. I picked up the plate and started scarfing down the delicious food. I feel full when I finish my meal and sat back down on the bed. 

I start feeling queasy about half an hour after eating. I almost forget about it when Loki abruptly opens the door, but not completely as I dashed to the bathroom. I empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet. Loki pulls my hair back as I do my business. When I'm done Loki feels my head with the back of his hand like a mother would to their sick child. "You don't have a fever." He looked stumped.

"It was probably just something I ate. There's no need to be worried." I passed the thought of being sick quickly out of my mind because I felt completely fine after throwing up. Better even. 

Loki suddenly called for someone. The same man who gave me my food earlier appeared at the door. "Yes, my highness." The man answered.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test. Tell no one what you are doing." I paled. I hadn't thought of that. I pray that I didn't experience morning sickness. It was just something I ate. No need to get worried over it. Still I want to be sure. 

The man left and Loki walked over to me. "Little pet calm down. You'll be a great mother. I have no doubt about it." I cringed at his words. I didn't want to be a mother, certainly not to his children. Loki kissed me and smirked at me. "Don't worry I'll be the best father."

I laughed. Loki glared at me. Oh no, I made him angry. Loki gripped my chin harshly. "Pet don't you think for a second I will stand you overminding my parenting. While you are going to be the mother of my children, I will be their father and my word is final. You will be not be disrespectful of me in front of them or anyone else." I was surprised by Loki's sudden change of tone, I started crying for no reason.

Loki pulled me to my feet and escorted me to the bed. "I'm sorry pet, I didn't mean to upset you so much. I only wanted you to know I won't tolerate you making me a fool to our children." Plural, children. Not child. I might have to get used to it. Afterall I did say I'd marry him and be the mother of his children. "I brought you the things you asked for." He gave me a bag full of everything I asked for. I was so happy, I hugged Loki. Like actually hugged him, and he hugged me back. 

"Thank you Loki, thank you so much." I don't know why I was being so emotional. I felt like crying again. Loki kissed my head and mumbled a 'you're welcome'. We sat on the bed in each other's arms for a while before Loki got up from the bed. 

"As much as I would like to stay in your arms all day and night, I have duties to attend to. Behave and I'll be back in time to take you out for dinner." He kissed my forehead like he always does and left the room.

I sat on the bed missing Loki's presence. It was lonely being in this room with nobody to talk to. I wish Mary was here, she seemed nice and understanding. Maybe if I asked Loki he'd let me talk to her. 

I pick up the bag Loki gave me and get the drawing supplies out and start drawing. I draw absentmindedly for a few hours, then pick up the guitar he brought and started playing 'Seven Nation Army' by the White Stripes. I loved the beat of the song and fell into the rhythm of the music. I got so caught up in my guitar, I didn't notice Loki had snuck into the room and had been listening to me playing. 

"You play beautifully. I wonder if you sing as well as you play." I blushed, I was embarrassed that I got caught playing guitar. I set down the guitar and walk over to Loki. "Get dressed. I'm taking you out for a dinner fit for a beautiful lady." I walk over to the closet and pick out a green summer dress.

I don't know how but sometime between when we came here and now this bedroom has been stocked full of clothes for me and Loki. I didn't question it. I quickly changed into the dress then found some matching shoes. I couldn't forget to put on my engagement ring because I never took it off. "Ready." I announced to Loki. 

He took my arm and we walked into the same living room area we arrived in when I got here. He took me to the kitchen area and pulled a chair out at the dining room table. "When you told me we were going out, this isn't what I imagined." He chuckled.

"I wanted to make the night before our wedding special. I made a special dinner for a special woman, pizza." I smiled, pizza was one of my favorite foods. "I was going to take you out then decided against it. Why go out when everything we need is here." He sat down in his own seat.

There was romantic candles and flowers scattered around the table. In the middle of the table there was a pepperoni pizza. My stomach growled. I couldn't wait to eat. Loki served me a slice of pizza before getting one for himself. "This is the best date I've ever had." I cringed at the other ones. I've only ever been on two dates, but Loki doesn't need to know that. I suddenly realized I didn't know much about Loki. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know pet?" He asked. 

"What's your favorite color? Where are you from? What's with the feud with your brother about? Oh... and what's your shoe size? You know normal stuff that every fiance should know about." I replied 

"My favorite colors if you haven't figured out yet are green and black. I'm originally from Jotunheim, but Odin stole me and took me to Asgard to grow up thinking I was a prince, second in line for the throne. As for my brother and I, we don't see eye to eye which leads to many... fights. Also does shoe size really matter?" Loki winked at me. He took an innocent joke and made it dirty, I'd say I couldn't believe it, but I can. "What about you pet?"

"My favorite color is purple. I'm from Chicago, Illinois. I don't have a brother or sister to have get into brawls with. Also I only wear one size fits all. I winked back at him. "Do you honestly believe I'm pregnant?" 

"The thought had crossed my mind yes. I believe we haven't found out either. I plan on having you take the test tonight to solve your curiosity and my own." He finished his slice and got another one. 

"Do you really want children, or do you just need an heir?" I had been pondering the idea for a while. I wanted to know if Loki would truly love this child or if he just needed a successor.

"Pet I've wanted children of my own for a while. I haven't found the right woman to share them with me... until now." I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I've always wanted a family of my own. The man I thought was my father was a fraud, my brother was and will never be equal to me, and my mother will never forgive me for my actions." I felt pain in my heart for Loki. This is a side of him I never realized he had until now. "But that was before I met you. I feel like I've been blind and you've given me my sight back. You've haunted my dreams and my thoughts. I knew I had to make you mine or you'd run away from me too." 

Trying to make this conversation less melancholy I speak up. "Loki, when we get married, will I be able to roam this tower, or will I be stuck in our bedroom forever." 

He smirked. "If we find out your not pregnant tonight then we might not get out of that bedroom for a while until the deed is done." There was mischief in his eyes as he replied. That little prick thinks he's cheeky. "But otherwise yes, you may roam the tower after our wedding." 

Dinner was great until there was only one piece of pizza left. "Mine." Both me and Loki said in unison. 

"I'm King, little pet. That slice and you are mine." Loki told me.

"One little problem. That's mine." I retorted. 

We both grab for the pizza, we both have a hold of it. Loki and I get the same idea and suddenly we're 'lady and the tramping' the pizza. I let go of it and Loki gets a lap full of sauce and cheese. I giggle at him. Loki cleans of his lap and looks at me. I giggle again when I realize there's sauce on his chin. I get up and move over to him until I get close enough to lick it off. "Yum."

"I think you missed a spot." 

"No I didn't. I got it..." Loki kissed me full on. He bit me on the lips and kissed me until I couldn't breath. 

Loki pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked us back to our bedroom. I put my finger to his lips and stop the onslaught of kisses that were going to come over me and climbed off him. "What about the pregnancy test?" I was nervous. 

"Oh... yes here you go." He handed me a pink box. I read the packaging before using it. A plus meant pregnant and a line meant not pregnant, I went to the bathroom and Loki followed me.

"Umm... can I have some privacy." It's a little weird that Loki feels obligated to watch me pee on a stick, but whatever.

"Sure. Don't take too long." He kissed my forehead and left the bathroom. I closed the door and followed the directions all that was left was to wait. The box said it took about five minutes to get you result. I waited for an eternity to pass. Loki bursted through the door, clearly more impatient than I was. "What's taking so long."

I shook my head, "Loki these things take time before you can get your results. It's not magic. Now get out."

"Okay... fine." He left the bathroom after that. 

The five minutes was up and I was afraid. I didn't want to be a mother so soon. I was still young and still have a life to live. I'm scared that since the child will be Loki's heir that he or she won't have a normal childhood. That they might grow up to have an unhappy childhood like Loki's. I don't want to watch my child grow up to be an evil king or queen. I don't think I could undermine Loki's parenting and secretly raise my child with a good heart. Although I will try because they deserve a loving mother. 

I picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the result. I couldn't believe my eyes. My train of thought was interrupted when Loki came into the room again. "So, are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm.."


	6. Mrs. Loki Laufeyson

Chapter 6

"I'm...I'm not pregnant." I was overjoyed. It was too early to have a kid with Loki. "It must've been a food bug this morning." Loki looked like he was disappointed. 

Loki walked out of the bathroom and I followed him. "We'll rectify this little problem after we're married, for now let's sleep."

"Wait, if we're married tomorrow then I can't sleep with you tonight." I reasoned.

Loki glared at me, "Why not, pet."

"It's not good for a bride to sleep with her groom or to see her the night before the wedding."

"That's silly, besides I'm tired and I want to sleep with my bride in my arms."

Damn, looks like if I want to escape tonight before the wedding I would have to try harder. "Can you just give me tonight? After the wedding I'm sure you're never going to leave me alone."

He looked angry, but didn't argue. "Fine, sleep in the room next to ours. If you need me I'll be here and the bed will be quite warm." Loki got into the bed and tried to fall asleep.

I opened the door and walked over to the next room. I sat on the bed and took a breath. How could I do this, marry Loki? I have to escape tonight if I want my freedom. He'll never grant me that, so I'll have to take it myself.

I went outside and tried to find an elevator or stairs. I looked for guards and found none. Strange, I didn't think that Loki would trust me enough to have any on this floor. I keep looking until I find the elevator. I push the button and wait for it to come. I turned around to make sure nobody was behind me. Finding no one I stepped in the elevator when it arrived and pressed the button for the ground floor. 

The entire ride my nervousness increased. I felt like this was going to go wrong. When I stepped out of the elevator I was horrified. There were alien creatures all over, one had a human in its slimy appendages. I put my hand over my mouth so I didn't scream.

I smashed the elevator button to go back to my room where it was safe and there weren't any alien monsters. One of them saw me and started to come towards me. Lucky, before it could get ahold of me the elevator came and I punched the top floor button. When I get to the top, I get out of the elevator and cry. I couldn't escape. There were too many nasty alien monsters downstairs to make a run for it. 

Why me? Why would Loki choose me? Of all the women in the world, why would it have to be me that married his ass? I don't love him, lust him maybe. But in no way is it love. It could never be love. 

I'm extremely happy I'm not pregnant. I don't want a child to live in a loveless house, not a home with two loving parents. I don't know what Loki was raised to be, but I'm sure he didn't get enough love as a child.

"Have fun downstairs?" I should have been shocked that Loki found me, but I was crying rather loudly on the same floor as him.

"Not really, no."

"Next time you try to run off, you will be responsible for the slaughter that could ensue." Loki pulled me off the floor and dragged me back to the room. Loki magiced his clothes off with mine. We both stood there naked. I didn't know what to do. My brain told me to run but my feet were stuck in place. "I promised you we wouldn't have sex but that doesn't mean I can't admire you beauty." Loki pulled me to bed and we both got under the covers. He captured  my lips possessively. "You're mine, pet." He tangled our bodies together and I could feel all of him. It frightened me a little because even though he promised me he wouldn't do anything, I could still feel his arousal.

I started to drift off into sleep and I heard something I probably just imagined, "I'm sorry, pet. I love you and I don't want to do this to you."

**_Day of the wedding..._ **

I was awakened by a knocking sound at the door. I got up and saw a night dress on the bed. Green as usual. I get dressed and open the door. Behind it I find Mary. "Hello dear, I'm here to get you ready for your big day!" She more excited than I was, that's for sure. "Now let's get you into the shower." I sniffed my armpits.

"I don't smell that bad."

She laughed at me, "Dear, I know that. But we want you smelling like a flower instead of anything else." I cringed mentally, after sleeping with Loki last night I probably smell like him.

Mary bathes me rather roughly to make sure I was extra clean, I towel off and blow dry my hair. She gives me a bag with clothes I assume she wants me to put on. I find sexy green and black lingerie and a slip-on dress. Jesus, I forgot that the deal I had with Loki ended today. I am screwed, mentally and physically later. 

I sat down at the vanity after getting dressed and Mary started on my makeup. To start, she used a light foundation and concealer. She used brown and gold eye shadow on my green eyes with winged eyeliner and mascara. Then she used a pink tinged nude lipstick after applying bronzer and highlighter. When she was finished, I looked in the mirror. I could've cried at how beautiful I am, but I didn't want to ruin the makeup.

"Thank you so much." I hugged Mary. I'm never going to get rid of Loki and this is the only wedding I'm ever going to get so I'm going to make the most of it.

After she was done heating up the curling iron, Mary brushed my (h/c) hair so it was manageable. She made a masterfully braided section of my hair lead into a small bun on my head. Then she curled the remaining hair that went down to my shoulders. 

"Loki is one lucky man."

I laughed, "Technically speaking, he's a god."

"Yes, well anybody would be lucky to have a beautiful woman like yourself." I blushed at her words.

"I'm not beautiful."

"You're right. You're perfect."

I was going to argue, but Mary just held up a hand signaling me that she wasn't going to listen. "Dear, I know this isn't how you pictured you wedding or even you life, but I'm sure Loki will be the best husband he can be." Yeah right. Mr. World Domination, a good husband. What a joke.

"Mary, he's done unspeakable things to me. Am I just supposed to forget everything he's done to me?"

"No, but dear you can use him."

"Use him?"

"You mean something to him. He'll listen to you."

"How are you really Mary?" I didn't realize it until now, but it was a little suspicious that Mary was even here to help me. She might've been a dress fitter, but why was she helping me get ready for my wedding? Wouldn't Loki send a blue eyed agent to make sure I don't have a repeat of last night's escape?

Mary smirked at me, "I'm a special somebody whose name isn't important right now. All you need to know is humans can gain back their control of earth. Get Loki to do your bidding and humans could rebel against his rule. You could even kill him." I am uneasy about this whole ordeal.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to get Loki to do whatever I say. Then out of nowhere we can rebel. I thought Loki was crazy. Guess I was wrong, he's normal compared to you." 

"It is possible to rebel against him. I can't tell you how because we can't risk Loki finding out about it." I still think she's due for her latest nut job shot. "Anywho, let's get you in that dress." Yep definitely messed up in the head, I mean who uses 'anywho' in a sentence.

Pulling the dress out of the closet, I get a little excited. This dress was absolutely amazing. Out of all the bad things that'll happen today, this is going to be a good thing. 'Mary' took the dress from me and I allowed her to help me into it. It fit like a glove just like when I tried it on the first time. I wanted to cry again because it was all to perfect. I was the perfect bride, with the perfect wedding, and a 'perfect' husband. Lies, it was all a bunch of lies.

Although this is a fake marriage without love, I wish my father would be here to walk me down the aisle. He's been gone for years and I still miss him. I always imagined he'd hold my hand and tell me if my husband ever hurt me, he'd have the bastard by the balls crying for his mommy. After the wedding he'd dance with me and tell me how proud he was of me. Dreams never do come true.

I got out a shoe box with green flats and put them on. Mary strode over to me and gave me two red velvet boxes. "It's from Loki. Last minute gift." I opened the rectangle shaped one and found a gorgeous necklace inside. It has a black chain and an emerald stone, like the engagement ring he gave me. I found matching earrings inside the other box. Everything he gave me matched my black and green wedding dress. He sure likes to dress up his property in his colors. I cringed at the thought. 

Mary broke me out of my thoughts, "Ready? The groom is waiting." She gestured to a blue eyed man standing in the doorway, "He'll lead you where you need to go."

I followed Mr. Agent Man to wherever Loki was. He lead me to the elevator and I freaked out internally. I never want to go back down there again, but I have no choice. Taking a deep breath as we went down the elevator I tried to focus on anything, but reality. The elevator stopped and it we weren't on the ground floor as I had found out the day before.

He led me to a set of doors, I assume there must be a party room on the other side with hundreds of guests waiting to witness a tragedy. I grip the bouquet of white roses tightly. Music starts playing on the other side of the door and the agent appears next to me, "It's time, my lady." He pulls open the grand doors to reveal a massive room filled with people in chairs waiting to witness the wedding of the century. Looking at the altar, I find Loki in a suit, more Asgardian than human, but still a suit. He keeps staring directly into my eyes with a look of... I don't know. It's not hatred, pity, or even lust. Maybe... Love?

Loki flashes me a bright smile, not wanting to upset him I return it. Before I know it I've reached Loki. I didn't even realize I was walking to him. He takes my hand as squeezes it tightly. My heart jumped a little. It felt nice. I thought Loki was going to be cold and irritated. Apparently not. He seems genuinely happy. Like he actually cares about me even.

My heart sank when I came back to my senses. This is all just a play so the public would believe Loki wasn't as evil as a dictator as everyone thought. I try to stand there and listen to the priest rattle on about nonsense. I hate the boringness of weddings. Can we get to the 'I do's' and the 'you may kiss the bride' because this is just torture.

As if god answered my prayers the priest turned to Loki, "Loki Laufeyson, do you take (f/n) (l/n), to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen, to have and to hold 'till death do you part?"

"I do." The cunt muffin winked at me.

"(f/n) (l/n) do you take Loki Laufeyson to be your lawfully wedded husband and king, to have and to hold, 'till death do you part?

"I sure as hell do." My eyes widened as the statement left my mouth.

We exchanged our wedding rings, they were a simple gold band.

"You may kiss the bride."

Expecting Loki to be angry for my outburst, he only grabbed me and kissed me sweetly. Like I was fragile and never going to go anywhere. Shocked at the gentleness, I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I sure as hell am glad to see my precious bride blushing on our wedding day. Even more glad when I'm the reason she's embarrassed."

"Shut up, you twat waffle."

"I'd reprimand you, but we are at our wedding. Besides, your names humor me." Loki pulled me along to another room where there were tables, entertainment, and food. Since I haven't eaten, the first place I went to was the food. Loki chuckled at me and followed. I couldn't believe there was chicken tenders. I am so happy. I may be an adult, but I will never grow out of my chicken phase. It's the best phase, every meal is better if it's just chicken tenders, especially if there is ranch.

After getting our food, Loki and I sat down at the table in the middle of the room which was the largest. A servant fills a flute with champagne and I go to town on my food as politely as possible. I can't help but let out a couple of moans. "Pet, keep making those noises and we will be forced to leave early." I stopped my slaughter of chicken tenders and started to eat like a rational person. I didn't want to excite 'not so little, little Loki'. 

Trying to avoid awkward conversations I ask Loki some questions, "Loki, why did you want to marry me? I mean why me out of the sea of women ready to throw themselves at you?"

"You were different."

"Different how?"

"I didn't intend on making you my wife, I just... Came to like you." My heart was fluttering at the revelation. Maybe Loki feels the same weird feelings I've been catching.

"Loki can we wait to have children?" His face darkened.

"No, I want children now and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

"I just want to get to know you better and I don't think I'm ready to have a child."

"Trust me pet, you will be a great mother."


	7. Just Hitched

Chapter 7

Loki dropped our conversation and left me uneasy. He knew my concerns and left me to feel like I didn't have a say about my body or my life. You don't. I snap out of my thoughts when Loki offers me his hand, "Care to dance, my queen."

Not wanting to upset Loki any further this evening I took his hand. He guided me to the dance floor. "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran started playing. Loki took one hand in his and put the other on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder. The majority of my focus was on my feet, I didn't want to step on his toes. He would throw a hissy fit for sure. 

"Sweetheart look at me, not your feet." He pulled my chin up, making me stare into his eyes. "I can't wait to have you in my bed tonight, doing more than warming the sheets." Mischief clouded his eyes, "Maybe we should leave this party and get started on the 'honeymoon' as you humans call it."

I felt distraught by Loki's... Flirting? "Can we keep dancing?" I really didn't favor dancing, I only want to delay doing the nasty with Loki this soon. He's a beast in bed, I just don't want to get attached. "I'm enjoying spending time with you like this." Not completely untrue, Loki was the only 'man' who payed attention to me like I wasn't just another woman to sleep with. Much to my discontent.

"Very well pet, since it is still both of our wedding day, I will allow you to have this one request."

We danced for what seemed like forever. My feet were aching and I finally had to ask Loki to stop. At this point I want to curl up in bed and sleep. I am exhausted from today's events. 

"Pet, let's go to our room." Loki commanded me. 

Upsetting him was the last thing on my mind. I do not want Loki to give me any more punishments. Especially when he's making me his breeder. 

Once we were in our bedroom Loki stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me waist and plants his face in my neck. "You look absolutely ravishing in this dress." He started to unzip the dress from me. "But unfortunately, I want what's under the dress." Loki acted like I was his snack. Deciding not to give entire control of my 'love' life I stop his hands from ripping off my underwear. 

"I'm not a meal for you to eat like a hungry lion. I want to have some power too." I start by undressing Loki. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He started unbuttoning his shirt while I took off his tie. Who wears leather suits? Why, only a nutty cracker barrel like Loki. Done with his tie, I unbuckle his pants and he removes them with his boxers allowing his cock to bounce free. "There now we're even."

"Pet, either way we're going to end up naked in that bed." Loki captures my lips and we kiss until one of us runs out of breath. He ends the kiss by biting my lip. I get back at him by burying my head in his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. If I'm lucky it'll leave a unhideable hickey. "You're getting ahead of yourself little one."

Loki pushes me down on the bed. "These pretty little things convering you make you look sexy, but they need to go." He completely ruins my matching bra and underwear by tearing them to pieces. 

"Loki I haven't had that pair for twenty-four hours and you've already ruined them!"

"I'll get you a whole new set of them. Shame I didn't keep your panties for safe keeping." He's such a perv. An extremely sexy muscular perv. I think I'm going insane. "Besides you have such amazing breasts and a tight pussy. They don't need such crude clothes hiding them from me."

He kisses down my neck to my breasts, paying careful attention to my erect nipples. His mouth feels so good on them. His hands trail down to my womanhood inspecting my wetness. "It seems I make my little pet, very horny." He plunged two fingers into me. "Only I can make you feel this good, right pet?"

When I don't answer him he slaps my breast with his free hand, "Answer me."

"Yes, Loki." I squeak.

"I love these squeezable breasts." He goes back to devouring my boobs while fingering me.

"Please Loki." I beg.

"What do you want."

"Please let me cum."

"I can't hear you."

"Please let me cum!"

Satisfied with my answer, he smirks, "I want you to cum on my tongue, pet."

He lowers his face to my vagina and licks my opening before using his tongue in my folds. The pleasure is so overwhelming I orgasm within seconds. While I'm in the universe of orgasms, Loki lines up his cock with my opening, teasing me with it. I moan unconsciously at his actions. 

"Tell me pet, how do you want me?" He asks.

I muster up my sass and gather my courage to tease Loki back, "I want to ride you."

"Why should I let you?" He asked.

"Because it's our wedding night and you haven't given me a wedding present," I made the excuse to take control of our heated passion. As much as I hate what he makes me feel by denying me my freedom, I love what he does to my body. I'm ashamed by it.

"Well, if that's what my woman desires, who am I to refuse." Damn prick. I roll us over so I'm on top of him. I suck on the same spot as earlier as I trail my hand down to Loki's arousal. While I'm occupied, Loki becomes interested in my breasts again, sucking and pinching on my areolas. 

I decide to tease Loki by rubbing his angry tip on my opening, but not granting him entrance. He gives me a dark threatening stare, "If you don't stop messing with me, you'll be limping for weeks." Blushing, I take Loki's hard cock into me. A mutual moan came from both of us. 

I start at a decent pace, fast enough to make my toes curl in pleasure, but slow enough that I don't cum. I need to make Loki cum first to throw him off his pedestal.

Suddenly a pair of hands behind me and start feeling me up other than Loki. I squeak in horror and almost jump off Loki, until I face towards the unknown intruder and I realize it resembles Loki. "What's the matter pet, don't like my clone?" He smirks. "I assure you he's just like me, but I'm sexier."

The clone reaches down and rubs my clit. I unintentionally ride Loki harder and faster. Loki pulls my face into a kiss and grabs my hips. While Loki eats my face, his clone continues his attack on my clit and spanks my ass cheeks. The pleasure is too much, but I'm determined to make Loki cum before me, so I hold back my orgasm. 

Not able to hold back any longer, I fuck Loki as hard and as fast as I can, taking his cock into me deeper than I thought possible. Loki begins to meet my thrusts, "Fuck, pet. If you continue to delay your orgasm, you won't be able to make it through the long night of sex before us tonight." The clone's mensurations begin to become unbearable combined with me riding Loki, making me cum. My completion feels painfully good.

Loki flips us over and begins to furiously fuck my cunt into oblivion. I cum twice more Loki finally cums, the unmistakable feeling of his hot seed shooting into me. Loki groans and rests on top of me. The clone long since disappeared. 

-

The rest of the night becomes a blur as Loki takes me over and over again. His libido would make any human man need a whole bottle of viagra to be able to keep up with it. I couldn't count how many times he made my sore cunt cum. We end our lovemaking by tangling in each others arms, sleeping the rest of the morning and afternoon away.

\- 

I wake to someone trying to shove me, "Pet, rise and shine." I roll over in bed and wrap the blanket around me tighter. "Get up, we're going to go to our honeymoon."

I make an inhuman noise and drag myself out of the comfy bed with the comforter shielding me from the cold air as I make my way to the bathroom. I'm about to enter the shower when Loki goes to join me, "Excuse me, but this is my hot shower. Find another." Mr. Cocky ignores me and joins me anyway. "I'm talking to you!"

"Oh I heard you pet, but I don't care," He gets in beside me and turns the tap on. "I figured you would need some help bathing after last night." He winks at me and takes a bar of soap in his hands, massaging it into my skin. I almost moan at the feeling. His hands roam my body, making circle motions all over. He takes special care of the sore spots of my vagina and butt and rubs the pain away.

After he's done he hands the bar to me, "Your turn, pet." He chuckles at my red cheeks, a sign of my embarrassment. I awkwardly lather the soap on him. I can feel every muscle. I carefully wash his manhood, which is still rocking his morning 'wood'. His eyes are slits. I can tell he wants to hold me against the wall and bang me senseless.

Tip-toeing around his boner, I grab the shampoo and try to start washing his hair, but he won't allow me to. "Loki, give me your head, I need to shampoo and condition your hair."

He clearly doesn't know what shampoo or conditioner is, "Why?" 

I roll my eyes, "Because your hair is greasier that Snape in _Harry Potter_."

"Snake in the hairy potter?"

I literally facepalm myself, "He's a character in a popular book series... Never mind" I resume my struggle until I finally convince Loki that washing his hair is for the 'greater good'. He hums in approval of the head massage he's getting. When I'm done with his hair, he washes mine and we get out of the shower. 

I walk into the bedroom while Loki stays in the bathroom. Probably to take care of his 'happy friend', I'm sure. I find a normal pastel gold dress to wear and wear it with some black converse. I back into the bathroom after Loki is finished and brush my teeth and hair. I leave my hair down and wait for Loki.

For once, Loki actually wore human clothes. He had a green t-shirt on that defined his sculpted abs and black jeans. He looked normal, just like a human. 

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?" I was genuinely curious, I didn't actually think Loki wanted to have one. After all he only married me for my body. 

"A lovely beach house on Lake Michigan. I believe it's in a town called South Haven, Michigan." Loki replied. 

Now I'm excited to go because there are beaches involved. Meaning sandy shores and swimming, most importantly sand castles or burying Loki in the sand. 

Loki grabs my hand and takes me out of our room towards the elevator, then up to the roof. On top of Stark Tower, which now has Loki on the side instead of Stark, there is a jet on top of it. "Loki can't you just use your magic to get us there? Why are we taking a private jet?"

"It's too far away to use my teleportation spell, it's easier this way." I nodded my head and followed him on board. 

As happy as I was to get away from New York, and the entire disaster that came with Loki's uprising and go to the beach, I don't want to go on this honeymoon. It would mean that I'd have to spend more time with Loki, as a couple. I may lust for Loki, but I could never fall in love with him. He may have an addicting smile when he isn't smirking, and a charming personality when he shows he cares, but he could never be the husband I want or need.


	8. Honeymoon

Chapter 8

We arrived about an hour and thirty minutes after we started the journey to our honeymoon destination. I slept the entire flight while Loki admitted he stared at me after I fell asleep. He only told me because he wanted to make sure I knew how much I snore and drool. Which I don't do... Much.

The beach house was stunning, I couldn't wait to explore it. Loki puts his hand on my back and directs me into the house.

Once we were inside I went to go look around, but Loki grabbed my wrist. "You can wander for a little while, I have a couple of things to take care of. I'm planning on taking you on a date later. Be dolled up and ready by 6pm." He kissed my lips briefly, "If you try to escape, remember I will find you, and I will punish your bad behavior." I gulped at his menacing glare, "You'll be a good girl, isn't that right, pet?"

I didn't feel like playing with fire, "Yes, Loki, I'll be your good girl." He walked away and I was left to my own devices. Deciding staying inside would be boring for so many hours, I find one of my suitcases that had been pre-packed and take out a modest bikini. I don't usually like wearing bikinis because they make me self-conscious and uncomfortable. But I don't have a choice since I don't get to buy my own clothes. 

I find a bathroom and change into the bikini. I find two towels and walk to the beach. I don't bother putting on shoes or flip-flops because it's just sand. When I get outside, the sand feels wonderfully warm and hot beneath my toes. I lay one of the towels out on the sand and set the other one down. I walk to the lake and start swimming.

The water was nice and not freezing, due to the fact it was summer. If the world didn't turn to shit, I would've loved to come here when I actually found a nice guy to settle down with that wasn't so... Loki-ish. 

I swim around for a while, enjoying the feel of the waves. Deciding to take a break, I swam to the shore. Reliving childhood memories, I start to build sandcastles.

At first my castle looked more like a mud pie than a castle. After a while, it looked better, less shapeless and looked like the tower that Shrek found Fiona in. I gave the castle a moat and used water from the lake to fill it in. Busy in my castle building, I see a pair of feet in front of me. I look up and find Loki shirtless and wearing swim-trunks. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Building a sand castle," I hummed in response.

"And what is a sand castle supposed to do?"

I roll my eyes, "Protect the imaginary sand princess, duh."

"Humans are such weird creatures," He snorted

"Hey! Don't forget buddy you married one of those weird creatures!" I retorted.

"Ah, my dear you are far different from your species. Definitely more beautiful."

I blushed at his comment, "I know, I'm a trophy wife, because you're old."

"My pet, that comment hurts me, I'm not old." He frowned.

"Aww, did I hurt Loki's ego." 

"Yes, yes you did, now give me a kiss to make it up to me." Loki pointed to his lips and winked. I went to kiss him, but instead of kissing him on the lips, I redirected the kiss to his cheek. "Pet, you missed."

"I'm not falling for your stupid trick." I wasn't going to play the idiot and give him another kiss.

"I've picked a smart queen for me, it seems." Loki surprised me by picking me up, taking me to another part of the beach.

"Loki where are we going?" I ask.

"Our date, a dinner on the beach." He replies. He sets me down on the sand and pulls out a chair from the table that's set up on the beach. Surrounding the table are rose petals and candles. 

It was spectacular. “I hope you like it,” Loki scratched his head, “I cooked it myself, with the help of Barton.” He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down at the patio table.

“I love it,” I whispered under my breath. Loki gave me a look of happiness, he must’ve heard me. We started eating in silence. 

“My pet, I don't want to pressure you into anything this week. So how about we get to know each other better.” He suggested.

“Why don’t we play twenty questions?” I ventured.

Loki was puzzled, “What’s that?”

“We both take turns asking a question, and we have to answer honestly,”  I explained. “I’ll go first, what’s your favorite color?”

Loki raised his eyebrows, “I would’ve thought you figured that one out on your own. Of course it’s green.”

“I’m just getting it started.”

Loki looked a little lost, “What’s… your favorite color?”

“Tough question, I think it’s either (f/c) or (f/c).” I decided to dig a little deeper with my questions, “Why did you take over Earth? I mean, there are many different realms and in between systems, I’m sure. Why not take over any of them?”

“I had no choice.”

“What do you mean “I had no choice”? You always have a choice!” I hissed.

“He would’ve taken your planet, after killing me.” He murmured. “My turn, do you have any parents or siblings?”

He’s avoiding my question entirely, but I’m not about to push him. I fear having to go through one of his punishments. “No, my parents are dead and I have no siblings. I’m alone.”

“What happened to them?”

“I believe, it’s my turn to ask you a question.” I teased.

He waved his hand, “Go ahead then.”

“Why don’t you get along with Thor?” I was curious.

“He was the golden child. No matter what I did, Odin never paid any mind to me. I always wanted to impress him, make him see what I was capable of, but I never could.” He he let out a breath, “Every time I tried to make him see the real me, it was like taking two steps in the wrong direction.” Loki looked depressed, “I just wanted Thor to be my brother, not my rival.”

My heart lurched, Loki didn’t deserve such a cold relationship with his brother because their father only saw his true son. 

“Can we finish this game later, I’m getting pretty tired.” I didn’t want to go to far into Loki’s boundaries. Dealing with an angry Loki isn’t fun.

“Sure, since we finished our dinner, let’s take a walk on the shore.” Loki walked to my side of the table and offered me his arm. I took it and let him lead me.

We stroll the beach for a while, before I stop, taking Loki by surprise, “What are you doing?”

The sun had set, the moon was out, making the lake look absolutely breathtaking. “Taking in the view.”

“So am I.” I glance over at Loki and he’s staring at me. 

“Loki, I meant the lake.”

“But, it isn’t nearly as perfectly beautiful as you, (y/n).” I almost couldn’t believe my ears, he used my name, not the annoying moniker he always uses. Loki leaned down over me, pushing my hair behind my ears and kissed me on the lips. I’m speechless, this isn’t the same Loki I met in Germany, the one who wanted to dominate me and crush me. This Loki was gentle and caring.

Wrapping my arms behind Loki’s head, I hide my red cheeks in the crook of his neck. The deep rumble of his chest tells me Loki is laughing at me. 

“You’re so adorable, my love.” He confessed.

I swat the hand that Loki grabs my chin with, “Stop making fun of me Loki.” He only chuckles again then puts his forehead on mine. There’s only one thing that’s stopping me from jumping on him like an animal, my pride.

“I will do my best to be the greatest husband to you, I promise.” I wanted this to be real, I want somebody to pinch me, wake me up from this fantasy. I must be day dreaming. “(y/n) open your eyes.”

I raise my eyelids to see Loki smiling at me, it was beautiful. Loki kissed me again. 

Finally I gave into him, forgoing my pride. “Loki, take me, right here.” 

Loki looked at me with both love and lust, “Your wish is my command, my wife.”

Our swimsuits were abandoned on the beach. Loki picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his obvious arousal. He walked further into the lake until the water covered us both to our shoulders. 

Loki peppered me with feather-like kisses. I giggle and grab his cock, easing it into my wet cunt. “Woman, the things you do to me.” Loki growled.

“You know you like it,” I winked.

He thrusts into me, “No you’re wrong pet, I love it.” 

For the first time, Loki was making love to me, and it felt right. There were no words to describe our love making, other than hot and heavy.

-

I don’t remember walking back to the beach house, or getting into bed, but when I wake up in the morning I’m snuggled into Loki’s side with his arms around me. He’s already awake when I stir from my dreams, playing with my hair, memorizing my face. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” I vocalized.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing? I hummed.

Loki kept playing with my hair, “I mean that I have absolutely nothing planned for today, tomorrow, or any other day we’re on our honeymoon. Other than spontaneous mind boggling sex, I just want to spend time with my wife.” 

I pouted, “Unfortunately for me, I’m your wife.”

“You love me, admit it.” 

“Well, I guess you’re not too disastrous to be paired with.” 

-

Our honeymoon passed magnificently, I couldn’t ask for a better time with Loki. I hate to say it, but I think I’m falling for him, hard. I must be carefull. He’s a dangerous man. 

I’m torn between spending my life with him and destroying him to help my people. Humans don’t deserve Loki’s unfair treatment.

He’s changed from the time I met him and now. At first he was an evil dictator, now he’s a charming stud muffin. 

What do I do now?  _ Help! _


	9. Really Bad Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Ho A Pirates Life for Me

Chapter 9

When we get back from our honeymoon, Loki takes me back to Stark Tower. Back to my cage. 

I go to our bed room and unpack Loki’s luggage and my own. I couldn’t believe how many green and black tees one man could have.

It’s late evening, but Loki still isn’t here. He’s off being king. I draw to pass the time. 

When Loki eventually returns to me, he has another pregnancy test in his hands. Clearly he’s hopeful that I’m pregnant, but news flash, I’m not. I have no symptoms, no hormones, no vomiting, nothing. 

“Loki, you don’t actually think I’m pregnant, do you?”

He gave me a ‘don’t you dare question me’ expression before throwing me the test. “Just take the test.”

I go into the bathroom, but I don’t take the test. There’s no reason to. I wait around for five minutes like I did the first time, before going to the bedroom again to tell Loki I’m not pregnant again. 

That’s not the answer he wanted to hear. Loki pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down onto it. “Why isn’t my seed working? Why aren’t you heavy with my child?”

“Maybe you’re infertile or all you have are bad swimmers.”

He seethed, “I have been too lenient with you, pet.” He started to bite my shoulder, hard enough to leave hickeys. “It’s time I show you who it your king, my queen.” He threatened.

I was horrified, it took two seconds for Loki to find a reason to fuck me into next week. In the blink of an eye, our clothes were gone, and I was at Loki’s mercy. 

He kept grinding himself on me obscenely, I couldn’t help but get turned on by his display. “Loki, stop.” I demanded. 

“No, a good pet needs to be broken, so they don’t disobey their masters.” I audibly whimpered, I couldn’t handle the sexual tension, but I don’t want to be punished. 

Loki turned me so he had a nice view of my round peach, all his for the taking. “It’s been a while since I spanked you.” He rubbed my ass before bringing his hand back, “I hope you still remember how to count.”

I was going through extreme pain, spank after spank, I’m sure my hind end is as red as a tomato. If I wasn’t counting, I would’ve lost track a long time ago. “Pet, do you truly feel what happens when you disobey me? When I give you a task, I expect you to complete it.”

After what feels like hours of torture, Loki stops at fifty slaps. When he’s done I fall into the bed letting tears fall down my face. He moves us so I’m lying chest to chest on top of him. 

He rubbed my welting butt and wiped my tears, “Don’t cry pet, you could’ve avoided this if you listened to me.”

“Tell me how could I have avoided this.” I croaked.

“By giving yourself to me, fully.” 

I hate this Loki, he’s mean and crude. It’s like the man has a split personality. He doesn’t even make sense. Haven’t I already given my body and soul to him? What more could he want? Besides a child, there’s nothing that I haven’t given to him.

Loki starts to pinch my nipples forcefully, making them ache. “These are mine, so is your lovely bosom, and hopefully your womb soon.” He began biting my nipples, and I kept pleading for him to be gentle, quietly. Ignoring my pleas completely his fingers found my opening, scissoring me open, not that it was very hard, his actions kept making my core sopping wet.

“Pet, it’s time to feel my fury.” He moved on top of me. Somewhere he found two pairs of handcuffs, I gulped. He locked each of my hands to the bed, I couldn’t run from him. “Tell me pet, how does it feel to be so helpless, to be beneath me, knowing how I’ll obliterate you.”

When I didn’t reply he smacked me on my cheek, “I asked you a question, now I demand an answer, pet.” He sneered.

“Terrifying, it makes me hate you, so much.”

But, he saw through my lies and pinched my aching nipples, “The truth pet, and only the truth.”

I cried out, “It feels goddamned amazing!” When I answered he pushed himself into me. 

The room was filled with our combined moaning, the stench of sex in the air as he plowed into me. He was ruthless, the monstrous lion eating the helpless lamb or at least fucking it into recognition. 

I wasn’t lying when I told him his actions made me feel absolutely amazing, he knew his way around a woman’s body. “Pet, you make my balls tight at the sight of your submission.” His pillow talk made me entirely horny, if I wasn’t already by his brutal fucking. I hate this, I hate how he makes me feel.

Clearly Loki doesn’t care for my orgasm as he reaches completion and spills his semen into me. “You’re so tight, pet, you milk my cock every time.” He whispers in my ear, while biting my lobe.

He shoves my face into the pillows and brings my rear end towards him. “It’s time pet I take this hole.” He probes my anus with his fingers, preparing me for an anal intrusion. 

“No please, stop.” I beg on deaf ears.

He continues using his fingers until he thinks I’m ready to receive him. He groans as he attempts to take me anally, “Relax, pet, or this is going to hurt, really bad.” All I can feel is pain as he gets balls deep in my ass. He spanks my already throbbing cheeks, “I love how you clench me, you take me so well.”

His praise is short lived as he extends this torment. I squirm in his hold, the agony too much to deal with, I start to lose consciousness. Fading to black, I pass out in Loki’s inhospitable arms.

-

I thought Loki had changed, I was wrong. He was a fake bastard. I need to get out, but first I need to help Mary. She said to help us get our planet back, I need to convince Loki. 

Buttkissing starts today, I guess. As much as it pains me to bring a child into this shit show, it’s the only way I’m going to get into Loki’s good graces. He doesn’t trust me. To get his trust I need to become his  _ pet _ . 

Today, he’s left me alone in our room, figures he’d leave. If I’m going to get into his good graces I better actually try to make an effort.

Walking into the bathroom, I grab perfumed soaps and shampoos. I would bathe, but I can’t sit on my hind end. I settle for a nice long shower, the hot water making my body melt into it. 

Shutting the shower head off I dry myself off with a towel and look in the mirror. My neck and shoulders are a mess of hickeys and bruises. My ass is bruised badly, it seems I won’t be sitting down for a while. 

I decide to dress up like Loki’s wife, the queen to his king. I find a floor length simple emerald gown that looks gorgeous and slip it on over my bra. Slipping on a matching pair of heels, I look for the jewelry Loki gave me for our wedding, I’m already wearing my engagement ring and my wedding ring, so I find the matching necklace and earrings I wore on my wedding day in my jewelry box.

I muster up all my courage to open the bedroom door. The last thing I want to see is Loki’s face. He hurt me so bad last night, with no second thought. My heart is feels like it’s torn to a million tiny little pieces. Taking a deep breath I turn the knob and walk through the door.

Walk around I see Loki in the kitchen, eating food. He drops his fork and it makes a loud thud on the countertop, he looked like he was at a loss for words. “Pet, you look,... breathtaking, like my equal.” I swallowed, I want to run like a scared lamb.

He walked around the table to reach me. He wrapped his arm around me and looked into my eyes, “Did I finally break you, pet?”

“Y..ye..yes.” I stuttered. “Yes, Loki.” I wanted to break down and sob my heart out, but I needed to be strong. I needed Loki to believe my lies. 

He kissed my brow, then led me to sit at the table with him, “You have a doctor’s appointment today.” He stated.

I was confused, there was nothing wrong with me, “Why?”

“I need my heirs, pet.” There was no anger in his tone, perhaps a bit of sadness.

“I don’t understand why we need to go to a doctor for something as easy as making a baby.”

“It’s not as easy as having sex, then a baby is made.” He explained, “For some couples it’s harder for them to achieve a pregnancy.”

“Okay.” I didn’t have anything to say. I just want to disappear.

-

We arrive at the clinic for our appointment. I don’t want to be here, Loki doesn’t deserve a child. I have to go through with it anyway.

A woman in a white coat walks toward Loki and I, “Hello, I’m Dr. Foster, I’m going to be giving you your check up today.” She raises her hand out to me, “Come this way, I’ll take you to your room.”

She takes me to a white sterilized room, “Sit down here, and I’ll be back in a few, I need to get your medical file.” 

I twiddled my thumbs because I don’t want to have an awkward conversation with Loki.

It takes a few minutes for Dr. Foster to return. When she does she has my files in her hands. “So this is your first pregnancy?” She inquired.

Loki spoke for me, “Yes.”

Dr. Foster read through my file, “No history of an major infertility issues, good.”  She takes something out I didn’t see before, “These are shots to help fertility.”

“We will be having a child naturally, meaning we’ll be having sex.” Loki demanded.

Dr. Foster didn’t look disturbed, “Well then, should we test your fertility?” The doctor had some balls to ask Loki that. I want to be her friend.

Loki smirked, “No need, I’m assured they’re just fine.” He looked over to me, “Isn’t that right, pet?”

I needed to suck up to Loki if I wanted to sell this facade, “Yes, my love.” I’m sure there was a bright red tinge to my cheeks.

Loki turned to me and grabbed my chin, he looked into my eyes and kissed me, hard. “You’re such a good little, pet.”

Dr. Foster cleared her throat, she told us there were a few tests she needed to take to both Loki and I. Loki wanted to argue, but I told him it was for the best if we wanted to have a child. The doctor didn’t find anything to bad and told us there were no fertility issues to be concerned about. 

If I wasn’t married to an asshole I would be ecstatic. I was hoping that Loki or me couldn’t have kids just to spite him. The doctor gave me some flyers and pamphlets about getting pregnant naturally. She also told me my ovulation days were the only time I could get pregnant, so that might be why I haven’t gotten pregnant.

While we were there the doctor asked if she could take a blood test to see if I am pregnant currently when Loki told her how frequently we’ve been having sex. I told her I wasn’t because there are no symptoms and I’ve taken the pregnancy test. Truthfully I didn’t want to know.

I wasn’t budging so Loki just told her not to take the test, he said either way he’s going to have sex with me. Pregnant or not.

We left the clinic after bidding Dr. Foster goodbye. She was starting to grow on me. I had Loki arrange her to be my doctor for the rest of my ‘pregnancy’. He agreed to keep me happy. It seems he didn’t have any major problems with the doctor so he let me have this one victory.

We got home late at night, I didn’t realize we took so long at the clinic. I rushed over to the fridge to find sustenance, meanwhile Loki is laughing at me. I muttered shut up to him and pulled out a frozen pizza. Score!

I start the oven and wait for it to preheat. Loki walks over to me and kisses my forehead, “Pet, you’re amusing.”

“No, I’m hangry, big difference.” I argued.

“What?”

“Hungry and angry, at the same time.”

“Okay.” Loki took the frozen deliciousness from my hands, “I’ll make this, you lay down.”

“I love a man who cooks!”

“Pet, it’s a frozen pizza, if a man can’t cook one, they’re helpless.” 

I giggled and walked over to the couch and took a nap. I was tired from the long day of tests and bothersome pregnancy talks.

I don’t wake until Loki shakes me awake, when I open my eyes I see the pizza and I run over to the dining table. Loki and I eat together and I want to shrink back into our room because of his intense staring. 

“How about we resume our game of twenty questions.” Loki inquires.

“Okay.”


	10. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 10

“How about we resume our game of twenty questions.” Loki iquires.

“Okay.” I felt a little uncomfortable with the constant eye contact. “Can we move to the living room?” He nods his head and we go into the living room and sit on the couch. 

“You asked the last question so now it’s my turn.”

“Shoot.

Loki didn’t need to think before he asked his first question, “Why don’t you want children?”

I was shocked, I didn’t expect him to be so forward. “I’m still young and I haven’t found a man that’ll love me to settle down with. Being a SHIELD agent there really wasn’t a way to find a man like that.” I answered honestly. 

Loki held my hand, “I promise pet, I’ll be that man, and so much more.” 

Focus, (y/n), it’s all lies. He’s not telling the truth. He just wants me to think he’ll be the best person in the world even though he’s a heartless caveman. 

It’s my turn , “What happened to the Avengers?”

He took a minute before responding, “They’re dead.”

“Surely not all of them. Some must’ve gone into hiding?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at me, “Why does it matter? They are of no importance anymore.” 

“It’s just hard, learning everybody you fought with is… gone.” It hit me hard. Nobody was left.

Satisfied with my vague statement, he didn’t push it any further. “I get to go again because you wasted a question making me explain myself.” I pointed out.

He chuckled and allowed me to continue. In reality, I couldn’t think of any questions to ask him. So, I improvised. “What was your mother like?”

I had heard about his brother and Odin, but I haven’t really known much about his mother. He had a somber expression, “She was the best mother and queen anyone could ask for.” Loki grabbed my hand, “Her name was Frigga, she taught me my magic. She always noticed me. Everytime I played a trick on Thor she would scold me like there was no tomorrow.”

He gazed into my eyes, “I want you to be like that to our children.”

My heart clenched, I started to cry. Loki wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Hush, pet. You’ll be a great mother, there’s no need to worry.”

Loki moved us on the couch, lying us down so we were cuddling each other. I sobbed into his chest and he silently stroked my hair. “I don’t know why I’m so emotional.”

“Perhaps we should move to the bedroom?”

I made a whine, “But, I’m comfortable here!”

He gave me no choice as he picked me up and carried me to our room. “Trust me pet, you’ll be more comfortable between me and our bed.”

I was thrown on the bed lightly. My butt reminding me of its pain made me roll over on my stomach. 

Loki laid down on his side next to me. “What’s the matter, pet?”

He must’ve noticed my miserable expression. I know if I tell him why I’m feeling down, he’ll give me a repeat of yesterday and I don’t want to be disciplined again. “I’m sorry Loki.”

He is clearly confused, “Why are you sorry?”

“I wasn’t being a good pet like you wanted and you had to punish me.”

I sobbed into a pillow and he rubbed my back, waiting for me to calm down, “Hush, pet.” He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, “Don’t focus on the past, you’ll only feel worse.”

I can’t believe he’s telling me to just forget about the pain he’s given me. “But, Loki…”

He interrupted me, “But, nothing. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Oh I doubt that mister. If you did you wouldn’t hurt me like I was nothing to you.

“Let’s go to bed, you could use some rest.” 

Not wanting to argue, I did as Loki said and gave into the urge to fall asleep.

-

_ Screaming coming from another room makes me jolt awake. I get up from the bed and go toward the screams. I open the door adjacent to the room Loki and I shared. I knew from wandering the penthouse when I first arrived here that this was a bedroom. _

_ When I opened the door, I saw a baby room. Complete with a crib, dresser, and items necessary for a baby.  _

_ I walk towards the crib. Inside it, I find an infant clothed in a pink onesie. I pick her up and attempt to sooth her. _

_ “Is she hungry again or does her diaper need to be changed?”  _

_ I turn around to see Loki. I couldn’t control my mouth as words started to come out of it, “I think she misses her daddy.” _

_ My arms move to give the baby to Loki. I want so badly to stop my arms from giving her up and run away from Loki.  _

_ Loki accepts the child and she quiets down. “See I was right.” _

_ He talks to the babe as she nibbles on her thumb, “Waking mommy in the middle of the night, just because you want your daddy. You naughty little girl, Bella” _

_ “Loki, she’s only a couple months old, she doesn’t even understand you. Maybe instead of ridiculing her you should see your daughter once in a while. It’s been a few days since you saw her last. She really needs to see her father more often.” _

_ “I’m trying (y/n), but you know what he’ll do to me if I don’t do as he says.” _

_ “I know.” I hug Loki and the baby tightly. He kisses us both on the forehead. _

_The infant in his arms starts to cry again, “What’s wrong now?”_  

_ I laugh, “She’s hungry, Loki.” I pick up the little one and remove the clothing from my breasts and feed her. _

_ “Hey those are mine!” Loki complains. _

_“They’re hers until my breasts dry up.”_  

_ - _

“Pet. Pet. Pet!” 

I open my eyes to see Loki on top of me, shaking me. 

He rolls off me, “Finally, you’re awake.” 

“What happened?”

“You kept rolling around, kicking me in your sleep. When I tried to walk you up, you kept punching me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must’ve had a nightmare.” 

“What did you dream of, pet?”

I lied, “I don’t remember.” 

He didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push it any further. He got out of bed and walked to the closet, “I’m not going to be able to go to bed, so I’ll start my day early. It’ll give us more time to procreate later.” He winked at me and left the room after he finished dressing.

I wanted to throw a pillow at him, but I held myself back. I have to suck up to him. Not beat him with plush objects. 

I huffed and took a shower. I still had chills from my nightmare. It felt so real.

I don’t understand any of it. Loki and I were parents. We had a baby girl,  _ Bell _ . Loki was worried about someone. Worst of all, I understood and cared for Loki.

I brush it off and start my day. I write in my notebook for a while before someone knocks on the door. I tell whoever it is to come in.

Mary walks through the door with a smile on her face and food in bags. Junk food. My kind of stuff.

She sits on the bed next to me, “Nice to see you again.” She motions to the plastic bags, “I brought some comfort food.”

 “Thanks.” I mutter.

“So how’s it going with Loki.”

“Awful, his mood swings make him terrifying to be around.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it's not. Mary, I don’t know what to do. If we want to usurp Loki, I have to get his trust. The only way that’ll happen is if I get pregnant. But I don’t know if I can handle the pain of having a child because I needed to one up their father.” 

Mary came over to me and comforted me as I cried into my hands, “(y/n) I’m sure you’ll be an amazing mother. The fact that you care means more than you could think. You aren’t going to alienate your child because their father is an evil man.”

“I know, I just. I feel stupid for allowing this to happen. I hate that I took the mission to get into Loki’s good graces, to be an undercover agent for SHIELD. They’ve done nothing but screw me over.”

“Nothing is your fault. You’re braver than most. Any ordinary woman would’ve jumped from the top of the building already.” I giggled like a drunk person, drunk on sadness.

“Mary, why won’t you tell me who you are?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just don’t want Loki to find out who I really am. He doesn’t even know that I’m the one helping you. The woman who is the real Mary is a dress fitter, but we paid her and granted her family safety if she let me assume her identity.” She confessed. 

“Mary, can you tell me you’ll at least be my friend. I could really use one right now. I’m going to go crazy if Loki is the only person I’m ever going to talk to.”

Mary smiles, “Of course, now let's dig in!”

We eat all of the junk food and talk about nonsense.  I’m overjoyed to have someone to talk to. If I tried to talk to Loki he would eat me alive. 

“Are you sure you aren’t eating for two? You sure seem to be able to eat all of the food.” She complained.

“I’m sure, I’m not.” 

She didn’t look convinced, “Okay, if you’re not take a pregnancy test.”

“Fine, just to prove you wrong.” I walked to the bathroom and found the unopened pregnancy test Loki gave me I hid under the counter. 

I took the test and walked back into the bedroom, “Now we wait to see that I’m right.”

 “Whatever, keep telling yourself that.”

The clock ticks past and five minutes pass by. I go into the bathroom and pick up the stick. Immediately I walk back into the room and shove in into Mary’s face, “See, I’m not pregnant.”

She moves my arm away from her face, “Okay eww, you just used your pee on that, and you are pregnant.” 

“No I’m...N-not.” I stutter.

I panic and look at the test. _Two blue lines, pregnant_. “How is this possible?"  

“Sex plus no birth control equals pregnancy. Didn’t your mom ever teach you about the birds and bees, or at least figure it out yourself?”

I sat there staring at it. I couldn’t decide if I should tell Loki or not. “What do I do?” I cry. 

“Hey, calm down.” Her attempts at comforting me don’t work, “This is a blessing, or whatever.”

 “I’m not ready to be a mother.”

Mary grabs my arm and pinches me, “Look at me,” When I do as she says she puts her arm down. “This baby is going to love you. Don’t be afraid to love them back.”

I nod my head at her, “You’re right. I have to be strong for this baby.”

“I have to go now, before Loki comes back and finds me.” Mary leaves me and I’m left alone.

I sit and stare at my stomach. I can’t believe how stupid I am. I ignored everything and tried to convince myself that there was no way I could get pregnant. 

Do I tell Loki? Yes, I have to. If I don’t I’ll be subjected to more torturous sex. I also need to get Loki to fall under my spell. 

It’s settled, I’ll tell him tonight. I hide the pregnancy test in my closet in a shoe box. It’ll be safe there, where Loki can’t find it.

 Deciding the bedroom was getting rather dull, I walk into the living room and turn on the tv. There isn’t anything new on. Just reruns of old tv shows. I settle on a marathon of _Harry Potter_. It starts with the first one.

I’m so engrossed with the movies, I don’t notice when Loki walks in halfway through the second movie. He wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind the couch. He bites my earlobe lightly. 

I swat his head, “Stop it, you cannibal.” I chuckle at him, attempting to be playful.

He walks around the couch and sits down, pulling me to sit on his lap. “What are you watching?”

“ _ Harry Potter _ .” I turn my head to him, “Do you want to watch with me?”

“Sure, pet.”

 We sit together watching Harry trying to defeat He Who Shall Not Be Named. 

“Ron is a completely useless character.” Loki quips.

“I agree. All he’s good for is being dramatic. Percy is more useful than he is.”

I cuddle into Loki as it gets closer to night time. 

“I’m pregnant.” I whisper into the crook of Loki’s neck.


	11. Mine

“I’m pregnant.” I whisper into the crook of Loki’s neck.

Loki shifts and I feel him stiffen underneath me, “What did you just say?”

“I’m pregnant, Loki.”

I’m unprepared for what happened next. He kisses me full on, then picks me up and twirls me around. He falls to the ground taking me with him and holds me in his arms. His face is puffy and there’s tears running down his cheeks. “Oh, (y/n). You’ve made me the luckiest man in the universe.”

I was speechless, I didn’t expect this from him. I thought he would be uninterested. That he only cared about knocking me up.

Excited he takes me to our room. I sit back lying on the headrest of the bed. Loki sat next to me and put his head in my lap.

“I’m going to be a father,” He murmured.

I played with his long hair as Loki gushed his enthusiasm.

Eventually, I fell asleep. 

For once, I feel happiness.

-

Loki made an abrupt doctors appointment to check the baby. Part of me was happy to see Dr. Foster again, I hoped it wouldn’t be this soon.

“Nice to see you back, your majesties.” Dr. Foster greeted.

“I need you to check to see how my pregnant wife is doing.” Loki told her.

“Alright, follow me.” We went to the same office she had me in at my first appointment. 

Under Loki’s advisement, Dr. Foster took every single test possible to make sure our baby was healthy and there were no complications.

“Okay, it’s time for the ultrasound.” She directed me to remove my clothes to uncover my belly. “This is going to be a little cold,” She rubbed some freezing gel over my flat stomach. She moved a screen so that I could see it. “Here’s your little baby.” She pointed to a tiny mass that was my child. 

Loki’s hand found mine, he kissed it and thanked me. A gesture that would’ve made my heart melt if it were anyone else. I want to retract my hand from his, but I can’t. He hurt me and now I have to act as if I’m happy with him. Otherwise, I’ll just keep getting myself hurt.

Dr. Foster’s voice cut through my thoughts, “You’re about two months pregnant, congratulations.” 

_ Two months. Two freaking months _ . I met Loki about two months ago. I took a test a couple of days after. Why didn’t it work?

“Why didn’t I notice earlier?” I croaked. 

“Most women don’t know they’re pregnant until they notice they haven’t had their period, or they’re throwing up because of morning sickness.” Dr. Foster explained.

“But, I took a pregnancy test about two months ago. Why didn’t it work?” 

“Urine tests take up to two weeks after conception to give an accurate result.” 

I look at Loki and his smile is dangerously content. Like he knows something I don’t. I made a mental note to ask him what his smile means later.

Dr. Foster hands me a bottle of pills, “These are prenatal vitamins. Take them as instructed.”

We finish in the doctor's office and bid Dr. Foster goodbye. 

Even after the check up, I’m still not sure about this. I’m about to be a mother in seven short months, but I don’t feel like I’m going to be a mother.

-

Loki left to take care of something important, leaving me alone. He told me not to wait up for him because he wasn’t going to be home for dinner, to eat and sleep without him.

I ate dinner then sat on the couch, drawing my to my heart's content. I had nothing to draw so I decided to draw Loki from memory. 

The first few initial sketches made me dissatisfied. The first one made him seem like a monster with pure evil in his features.  

I start over and over until eventually I find the drawing I think represents Loki. The sketch makes me happy inside. 

The ding of an elevator turns my attention towards an irritated Loki. He keeps talking in a low voice and appears troubled. I walk over to him and he turns his anger towards me.

“You.” He growls. “You are mine.” He claims my mouth harshly. He bites my bottom lip so hard I can taste blood. “It’s time I make everybody see that.

He attempts to pull me to our room, but I refused to go with him and try to dislodge his hold on me. Unfortunately for me he’s not going to deal with my stubborness and throws me over his shoulder. 

I’m tossed on the bed and I turn to see Loki outraged. I don’t know what I did to him. He kept mumbling, “You’re mine.” over and over. 

I was scared, not because I feared for my life, but because I feared for my baby’s. I didn’t want an innocent life to suffer because Loki got his panties in a twist.

Once Loki stopped acting like a lunatic and more like a criminal mastermind bend down so his ear was next to mine. “I hope you’re ready for a permanent mark of my ownership, pet.”

It was like he was speaking in hieroglyphics. I didn’t understand what he meant. What the hell is a ‘mark of ownership’? 

Loki started to take my top off, my hands found his as I struggled to remove them. “Stop resisting, pet. I’m just going to improve your smooth skin.”

Having enough with me, Loki tied my hands to the bedpost. Using his magic, I assume. He takes my top and my bra off without any problem and traces my left collar. Suddenly, I know what he wants to do. He wants to show everyone I’m his by putting some kind of mark on me. I know whatever it is, it’s going to be painful.

Loki plays with a strand of my hair, “I’m going to brand you right here,” He touches my collar again. “And there’s nothing you can say about it.” 

Loki puts his hand palm down on my skin and I scream. It smells like rotting flesh. The pain goes on for forever and eventually I become numb to the pain. My nerves are through the roof. I see stars. This is worse than any other punishment he’s given to me.

He removes his hand and kisses my collar. My hands are released and I scramble away for Loki into the bathroom. On my red angry skin “Loki’s Pet” is burned into my skin permanently with a small version of Loki’s signature helmet.

I break down in tears. I don’t want this hideous thing on me. I don’t want evidence of my abuse clear for everybody to see. Loki comes to the bathroom and carries me back to bed. “I think you’ve been in enough pain tonight, I don’t want to stress the baby so much. Let’s go to bed.”

Now he cares about my baby. What a loving father. He cares only after he brought me pain. I rub my belly and try to calm down. As much as I hate to admit, Loki’s right. I can’t stress out too much, it’s bad for her. I hope I have a daughter. But I wouldn’t mind a boy. I only want them to grow up different from their father.

After tonight, I know one thing. I’m going to be the best mother I can be. I accept my baby. I’m going to raise them right. Loki be damned.

I fall asleep in Loki’s arms sometime in the night and get lost in dreamland.

-

_ “Loki you’ve lost focus!”  A voice boomed. “You’re too over occupied with that Earth woman.” _

_ I saw a purple man in a throne-like chair, standing above a kneeling Loki. “She means nothing to me, she’s just a toy to bear me an heir.” Loki pleaded. _

_ Is he talking about me? _

_ “If she means nothing to you, why do you care so much about her?” Purple man yelled, “Why don’t you just kill all the humans and let the chitauri take over the planet?” _

_ “It’s not that easy to kill all of the humans, they’re clever and resourceful.” Loki was slapped by the unknown man. _

_ “You are incompetent, you can’t even succeed with killing the Avengers. How can you be so pitiful.”   _

_ Looking more closely, Loki was disheveled. He appeared if he hadn’t showered for a week. He had so many bruises littering his body. When he hunches over, I see some marks that look like they were made by a whip. This is a state I never want to see Loki in. As much as I hate him, a tiny part of me wants to fix Loki. Bandage his wounds and heal him. Body and soul. Another darker part of me is telling myself that this is what Loki deserves. _

_ “The Avengers will be taken care of. I can assure you, I have a trap set for them.” _

_ “A trap?” Mr. Purple questioned. _

_ “They’re trying to get my to change me and betray you. I saw Natasha Romanoff in her memories trying to convince her that she needs to take control of me. I can use that against her and bring the Avengers to their doom. I just need time.” _

_ “What about that wife of yours. She’s rather pretty, it’d be a shame to be tossed out like trash after she births your heir. Maybe she’s do better with me.” _

_ Loki looked absolutely petrified, “Please, she’s going to be the mother of my child. She needs to take care of our baby.” _

_ “She can do that in my home,” He smirked, “When she’s done warming my bed, I’m sure she can take care of that little brat.” _

_ “I know (y/n) better than anyone, she’d rather kill herself than lay with another man. I’ve broken her too much.” There was a shred of pain audible in his voice, “I’d rather her be a single mother than for her to be dead and me left to take care of our baby alone.” _

_ Part of me wished this was real, that Loki actually wanted me to be a mother. But, I don’t want it to be. If it was real, then Mr. Purple would surely kill Loki and enslave me and my baby. I wish this Loki was the real one and not another part of my nightmares.  _

_ “Loki, you care for this woman. She will be your downfall.” The purple man looked directly at me.  _

_ I started to notice the chains around myself, pinning me to the ground. How did I not notice this before? My clothes were torn and I had scrapes and bruises everywhere. What shocked me the most was my belly. It wasn’t flat anymore, it was incredibly huge. I had to have been pregnant for at least seven months. _

_ Mr. Purple spoke again, “This little creature is nothing but a hindrance to you.” He got out of his throne and pointed off to the distance, “Go back to Earth, once the Avengers are dead, you can have your wife. Until then, she stays with me. I plan to figure out why she’s so special.” _

_ I shivered in disgust. He’s obviously never had a healthy relationship with anybody for sure. He’s also very appealing to the eye, he’s the look alike to a purple ruffles potato chip.  _

_ “Get him out of my sights!” Guards that I didn’t see before dragged Loki from the room and  _ _   
_ _ I was left alone with Mr. Purple. _

_ “Wake up darling.” _

_ - _

“Pet get up!”

I’m shoved out of bed by Loki and he stands over me. “What’s wrong?” I say groggily.

“You kept whining my name in your sleep. I wanted to go back to sleep so I pushed you out of bed. Now goodnight.” Loki climbed back in bed and I slid in next to him.

I have the nicest husband in the world. Note the sarcasm. He could’ve been nicer. He acted like I was dying, but as soon as I woke up he was a brooding idiot. I’ll never understand him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post today. I've been very depressed lately and it's taken a toll on me. I've been having bad days a lot recently. I was so stressed and forgot about updating today.


	12. 4 Months

**_Time skip… 4 Months Preggo_ **

I hadn’t had another nightmare since Loki branded me as his. I was glad. I don’t think I could handle another one, I was drained emotionally.

At first, I wasn’t feeling pregnant. Now I feel like a hormonal idiot. Morning sickness is a plague, but it has been getting better.

Loki was an evil bastard as always. I hate it. He’s cold and distant. He doesn’t seem like himself. I’m secretly worried about him, but there’s nothing I can do. He won’t listen to me. Sometimes I think I’m only a bed warmer and baby maker to Loki. 

Loki hasn’t treated me as a queen. Only a pet. 

He left about a week ago to ‘keep the peace’. In reality, he was out threatening people who wanted freedom for his lies, to submit and surrender. I only know what he’s doing because I’ve been watching the news. He wouldn’t tell me when he left, even though I begged him to tell me. 

My hormones made me very emotional. Since Loki left, I’ve been crying myself to sleep every night. I missed him so badly. I most likely have Stockholm Syndrome. 

I convinced Loki to let me set up a nursery. When I asked him he protested and told me I couldn’t because I would hurt myself. You know because a pregnant woman can’t handle hard work, they might break a nail. 

I’m sitting on the couch eating tacos to my heart’s content. Earlier, I called one of Loki’s goons to make me some tacos. I might get heartburn later. But, for tacos, it’s worth it. 

I’ve been watching reruns of  _ House _ on tv. There’s nothing much to do. I still need furniture for the nursery, so until Loki comes back, I can’t finish it. I decided to wait until my next appointment to buy clothes. I didn’t care for gender specific nonsense, like blue for a boy and pink for a girl. I was still going to paint the nursery grey and pastel yellow. 

I get up and walk to the sink. Cleaning my dishes, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, “Pet, I’ve been away too long.” He sniffs my hair, “I crave you so much.”

He spins me around so that I’m facing him. He leans down and kisses my collar where his brand is. I shiver, I wasn’t allowed to cover it up. Loki threaten me that if I did, he’d take away my clothing privileges and I would have to walk around the penthouse naked. The brand still felt new, like I got it yesterday. 

“I need you, Loki.” I express in a hushed tone.

He tilted my chin up to him, “How do you need me, my pet?”

Loki made me feel like a blushing virgin, “Sexually,” I move closer to him and whisper in his ear, “Intimately.”

 He grinds his undeniable erection into me, “What do you need me to do sexually and intimately to you?”

“Pleasure me, please, Loki.” I bit his earlobe.

Loki groans, “With what, pet?”

 “With your mouth and your cock.”

Once the words left my mouth, Loki picked me up bridal style and hurriedly strolled to our room. He puts me down on the bed. He runs his hands under the hem of my dress, tugging it over my head. “No bra or underwear, pet?” His eyes locked on to my uncovered breasts, “Daddy likey.” 

His large hands massage my breasts and he leans down to suck on my left nipple. I moan from the stipulation on my overly sensitive breasts. They ached from the pregnancy. I fisted the sheets to keep myself from tugging agressively on his hair. He turned his attention to my other breast, making sure it was well taken care of by his mouth.

He traveled down my breasts to my baby belly. It had grown a bit, it was obvious that I was pregnant, not overweight. “Hello little one, I’m your daddy.” He caressed my stomach lightly, “I’m going to show your mama a really good time.” He left a kiss on my belly.  

If I wasn’t so aroused and in the mood, I would’ve cried.

Loki lifted my legs and wrapped them around my shoulders. His head was level with my aching cunt. He sniffed me, “I can’t wait to taste this little pussy again.”

Without further ado, he placed a kiss on my clit, then started to lick my folds. He pinched and played with my clit. His tongue was experienced as he managed to keep me on edge. I screamed in delight. My hands found their way into his hair and latched on for dear life. 

Loki removed his mouth from me and fucked me with two of his fingers. My orgasm was building from the pleasure Loki was giving me. Soon, I couldn’t handle the pleasure as I succumbed to my orgasm. He pulled his fingers from me and inserted them into his mouth and tasted my cum. 

I stared at him waiting for him to tell me what to do. Loki slapped my clit, “Return the favor, pet.” I crawled over to him. Loki had already gotten rid of his clothing. I pushed Loki onto the bed and straddled his thighs. 

Loki plays with my breasts while I move to give him a heated kiss. I trail down to his dick and lick the tip. Deciding to tease Loki, I focus on licking him up and down, not taking him into my mouth.

“Pet, are you being naughty?” He spanked me, “Do I need to show my pet a lesson?”

“No, my king.” I breathe, “I’m a good pet.”

“Good pets don’t play with their masters.” Loki plunged my mouth onto his cock. I gladly sucked and licked. I could taste his sweet and salty precum. I used my hands to cup his balls and play with them. I could feel them tighten when I sucked harder.

Loki placed both of his hands on each of my cheeks. One hand paid more attention to the bulge in my cheek. “Pet, you take me so well.” He moaned and released his hot seed into my mouth. “Those eyes are so beautiful while you’re giving me a blowjob, pet.”

“My King, please take me.” I pleaded.

“Get on all fours and put your ass in the air for me, pet.” Loki demanded.

Not wasting any time, I get into position and wait. Loki moves over me. He rubs the tip of his cock over my already aching pussy. He torments me until I’m whining for him to take me. 

“Such an eager pet.” He mumbles before bucking his hips forward, burying his cock into my sweet folds. He stills inside me. Becoming impatient, I start to buck against him. He slaps my ass, “Are you being a naughty pet?” He grabs my hip roughly making me unable to grind myself on him. “Do you need to be punished?”

I giggle, “Yes, my King. I need to be punished. I’ve been a bad pet.”

“You’re supposed to be my good pet, not a bad one.” He pinches my clit. “Good pets get to cum, bad ones don’t.” He slams into me from behind, bringing both pain and pleasure. “If you cum, I’ll give you another punishment tomorrow.”

Loki sets a quick pace, ramming into me making loud slapping noises. I felt wonderful and so full. He filled me again and again, till I was a mess screaming his name over and over. I could feel my orgasm building intensely. 

Suddenly, Loki stilled his thrusts. “Remember, no cumming tonight, pet.” He scolded me like a child. 

 He resumed his onslaught of fucking. I could see the desire and lust in his eyes. He ruthlessly fucks me to find his completion. “You carry my child so well, pet.” He moans, “I might just have to keep you like this, full with my seed, forever.”

Finally he thrusts become sloppy and he fills me with his semen. He lets out a dragged out moan and falls over me. My cunt twitches from my denied orgasm. I whine when Loki flips me to face him and lies me on top of his chest. 

Loki kisses my brand, and proceeds to leave even more hickies to my skin. The brand is sensitive to Loki’s touch. It sends shivers down my spine, right to my swollen cunt. 

I want to get on my knees and beg him to give me an orgasm then gift me a different punishment instead. But, I was proud. I decided I’ll take care of my self when Loki falls asleep.  

I attempt to get up from the bed to take a shower, but an arm on my wrist prevents me from doing so. “Stay in bed, pet.” I’m pulled into Loki’s warm embrace. “You don’t deserve a shower.”

 “But, Loki, I’ve got your sticky cum in me!” I wail. “I need to clean myself!”

He hushes my complaints, “Only good pets deserve showers. But, tonight you’ve been a naughty pet. No shower for you, pet.” 

I frown at Loki and bury my head in his chest. I didn’t mean to upset him this much, I just wanted to try being kinky. I cried out on his shirt and let out big woman sobs. He didn’t say anything as he rubbed my back. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I only wanted to be a good pet.”

He kissed my cheek and pulled one of his shirts over my head. “Don’t worry, pet. I still love you.” I started crying louder and my sobs were more broken. 

Loki moved his head so it was level with my stomach. He definitely has a pregnancy kink. “Hey little one, I think your mama is a good wife and she’ll be a good mother too. I can’t wait to meet you.” I blushed at his words. 

Loki is the only person who could make my heart melt one minute, then break the next. Too bad the feeling isn’t mutual. 

Eventually, I find a peaceful sleep as Loki talks to our baby.

-

I’m playing the part of the docile little wife as Loki announced my pregnancy to the world, literally. He decided it was time to announce to the world I was pregnant with his heir.

Nervousness coursed through me. I didn’t want to embarrass Loki. He threatened me that if I did, I would have to eat from a dog food dish for the rest of my pregnancy, like the pet I am. 

We were at the White House to break the news of my pregnancy because Loki was secretly doing business with the president. He wanted the United States’ to hand over their nuclear weapons to him. The president was in no position to refuse. Loki had his wife and children.

I was connected to Loki’s arm all night. I didn’t trust most of the scheming politicians here. Most of them were corrupt and greedy. The honest ones were mysteriously murdered or had disappeared when Loki became king. 

Loki walked up to the lectern with authority and started his speech, “I am proud to tell you all that my wife, your queen, is pregnant.” He smirked, “This child will be my heir, boy or girl.”

Shock covered my face. Gender didn’t matter to Loki. Our baby will still get the title it deserves and potentially save the planet if my plan fails. I rub my belly absentmindedly and Loki puts his hand over mine with pride. 

Camera flashes and bright lights flash as the press takes our photos. I give a fake smile, wishing Loki would just use his magic and take us home. He promised that we would be done when he secured all of the nuclear weapons.  

A ‘party’ is held in honor of the new heir. When the party starts, it’s the perfect time for Loki to disappear from the spotlight and leave me alone defenseless.

I wander aimlessly around  the large room filled with the rich and wealthy. The waiters carry trays of champagne and hors d’oeuvres. Once in a while someone would come shake my hand and congratulate me on filling my duties to the king. Each time I stifled a laugh, lying back as Loki plowed into me wasn’t hard. 

A man dressed in a dark suit came over my way. He had long brunette hair. He was wearing a pin with a red octopus on it.  _ Hydra _ . His stare was intimidating, “It’s always a pleasure to meet our lovely queen.” 

“May I ask who you are?” 

“I’m Bucky Barnes.” He said with a smile.


	13. Hydra?

Chapter 13

_ A man dressed in a dark suit came over my way. He had long brunette hair. He was wearing a pin with a red octopus on it. Hydra. His stare was intimidating, “It’s always a pleasure to meet our lovely queen.”  _

_“May I ask who you are?”_  

_ “I’m Bucky Barnes.” He said with a smile. _

He lifted his hand and I shook it being polite. I didn’t want to make a scene. Loki could be cruel with his punishments.

“My queen you look beautiful this evening.” He spoke softly, his deep voice smooth. “Congratulations on your announcement.”

I was a little uncomfortable, Hydra was Shield’s number one enemy. I don’t trust this Bucky Barnes guy. 

“Thank you, so much.” I looked for an escape from this conversation. Finding none, I go on about topics like the weather. If he notices my uneasiness, he doesn’t show it. 

Things take a turn in our conversation when he picks up a more interesting topic, “We can cut the small talk, I hope. I know about the Avenger’s plan and your part in it. Funny though, that you know nothing about it.”

I was utterly flabbergasted, “Excuse me?”

“I know we’ve only just met, but I’m not Hydra. I mean I am, but I don’t want to be. That’s not important, what is, is that the mission Agent Romanoff is planning you to carry out is a suicide mission.”

I look around the room, nobody’s listening. “It doesn’t matter if I live, it only matters that Loki’s rule is put to an end, and Earth is free.”

“Don’t you understand, if it was as easy as killing Loki, Earth would already be free. Someone would’ve killed him by now. Surely Thor would’ve been able to kill him, if not imprison him.”

I wanted nothing for to run away and tell myself everything he was telling me was untrue, but I know that I’d be lying to myself. I’ve been to nervous to even think about trying to control Loki to the point of giving up Earth, or even maybe getting a divorce between us. Killing Loki wasn’t an option, I was too attached to him, even if it would set my mind free of him, it’d break my heart to kill him.

“So, what do we do?

“We have to kill the one that’s pulling his strings.”

“What do you mean, we have to-” I was interrupted by him shoving a piece of paper in my hand. He brings my hand up to his face and kisses it like a gentleman.

“It was nice meeting you, your highness.” He looks over my shoulder and I follow his gaze. Loki’s walking over to me. I discreetly fold the paper into my bra while Loki has a stare down with Bucky. 

They share a handshake, Loki, making sure to intimidate Bucky by giving him one of those ‘she’s my property’ caveman handshakes. 

Bucky speaks first, “Her highness was telling me how excited she is to find out the gender of the baby.”

I follow along, “I was hoping for a boy, but I don’t mind a girl.”

I rest my head on Loki’s shoulder when he pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. “I want a girl to spoil to no ends, but that doesn’t mean I won’t spoil a boy either.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone, goodbye your highnesses.” Bucky leaves with a nod.

Loki turns me towards himself, “Do I need to remind you what happens when you flirt with other men, pet?”

“No, Loki, I didn’t flirt with him.” I pout, “He isn’t even cute or my type.”

He didn’t seem convinced, “And, what is your type, pet?”

_ Anyone but you.  _ “Handsome kings with long black hair, green eyes that make me swoon, and a silver tongue.” I kissed him on his soft lips, “Lucky for me, I married a man that fits the description.”

He growls, “I’ll show you what this silver tongue can do, my queen.” He bites my brand that’s fully visible in my sleeveless long green dress Loki picked out for me. He always makes sure it’s on display when we’re in public. 

“Let’s go, my queen. Time to get you both to bed.” He rubs my belly and leads me out of the White House. Then we begin our journey back to Stark Tower, my cage. 

-

I go to my monthly ultrasound. Without Loki. It’s unusual. He’s usually with me for my appointments. 

I didn’t go to Dr. Foster this time, Loki didn’t like her and changed her as my doctor ever since we found out about my pregnancy. He said she talked to much.

My current doctor is quiet and reserved, she’s nice. Her name is Dr. Knightly. Loki doesn’t trust a male to be my doctor and requested specifically that I had to have a female doctor. He had hospital room set up in one of the vacant rooms in the tower for when I give birth. It had all the machines and devices needed for the rest of my pregnancy. 

Except for her questions about how I’m doing medically, the  room was quiet. It felt like forever until she got to the ultrasound. She rubbed the gel on my round stomach and showed me my baby on the screen. 

“There’s your child, ma’am.” She pointed to the mass resembling a baby. “Would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes, please.” I mutter.

“You’re having a-” We’re interrupted by Loki coming into the room. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t here to take you, pet.” He stood next to me and looked at the ultrasound machine. 

“It’s fine, where were you?” 

He dismissed my question, “It doesn’t matter.” I’m not going to push him, it’ll only make things worse for me.

“What did you say the gender was doctor?"

“Oh… Your having a healthy baby girl.” She turned the screen so Loki could see it. My heart melted when looked at it with adoration in his eyes. 

He entangled his large hand with mine, “This is our little bundle of life, (y/n).”  He kissed me, “I love you, so much. Thank you for everything.”

Loki rubbed my face, brushing away my tears. I hadn’t even realized I was crying. 

If Bucky was telling the truth, I might accept my love for Loki. If somebody was pulling his strings, I would fight for him. I’d need to get rid of him, for our baby. I’d do anything to save my family.

 


	14. Thanos

Chapter 14

**_Loki’s POV (During Reader’s check-up)_ **

“Have you forgotten your place, boy? Seems I need to teach you another lesson.”

Pain erupts from the lashes given to me. I can’t move. I can barely breath. The sting of my wounds is enough to make me want to cry. Tears gather in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I won’t give into being seen as weak. 

“You protect your little wife too much, one day she just might slip through your nimble fingers. When she does, I’ll steal her, make her into a monster.” 

He finds a new form of punishment by pouring scalding water over me. It feels like what I imagine hell to be. My torture is unbearable, but I’ve survived worse. 

“You hide your true self from the one you love, making her miserable.”

His taunts grow more heartbreaking. I know I’ve done bad things to (y/n). She deserves better than me. It was my fault that I allowed my feelings to grow. She was supposed to die. She wasn’t supposed to survive the attack on New York. 

“She’s even afraid to love you. She wants to kill you, how poetic.”

His words add salt to the wounds in my heart. If the day came, I’d let her drive the knife through my heart. I’ve taken too much from her, I’d let her take anything from me, including my life.  

“Maybe Odin should’ve left you to die. Then you would’ve died innocent.”

That’s when I finally felt the pain leave. The world blurred and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

I masked my body of any remnants of pain or torment. (Y/n) didn’t need to see me broken. She already hates me, I don’t want her to see me as frail and powerless.

The small birthing room in the tower smelt like bleach. When I walked in, I found my darling pet with her maternity dress pulled up with a gel like substance on her belly. (Y/n) looked genuinely happy for once. I can't imagine why.

I interrupt whatever the doctor what telling my pet, “Sorry, I wasn’t here to take you, pet.”

She appeared angry and nervous, “It’s fine, where were you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I could tell my answer didn’t satisfy her, but she wasn’t going to push any further. She was afraid of pushing me, a result of the torture I’ve put her through. Torture that I regret. 

She looks over at the doctor I’ve neglected to learn the name of, “What did you say the gender was doctor?” 

“Oh… Your having a healthy baby girl.” The doctor moved a screen. I saw a baby like figure.  _ Our baby _ .

I reached for (y/n)’s hand and stared at our baby,  “This is our little bundle of life, (y/n).” I couldn’t help myself and kissed her smooth lips. “I love you, so much. Thank you for everything.”

She started crying, I took my thumbs and rubbed away her tears. I must still scare her. She’s still afraid of me. It hurts me to know how badly I abused her. I miss her fight, it meant I hadn’t broken her. Now she’s a shell of what she used to be.

I pick her up bridal style and walk to the baby’s new room. (Y/n) needed more freedom than I gave her, so I let her design the baby room. I finally put everything she wanted together in the room, now it’s finished. 

“What’s this?” She looked around the room as I set her down on her feet. 

“I finished it.” My pet walked wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. It felt so wrong. I hurt her she should be running from me, not hugging her captor. 

“I’m speechless…” She glances up at me, “Is this what you were doing while I went to the doctor?”

_ No _ . “Yes, I thought it’d be a welcome surprise.” I actually finished it about a week ago, but I was too busy with,  _ matters _ I needed to attend to. I figured she would stumbled into it sooner, but 

I told her we needed furniture to finish it, so she shouldn’t worry about it.

Unexpectedly, she gasped. I shifted into action, “What’s wrong? Is something the matter?” 

“No nothing is wrong, it’s just…” She paused and it made me worry. 

“Just what?” I asked urgently.

“The baby kicked.” She spoke softly. 

“The baby what? Do we need to go to a hospital?” I place my hands on her shoulders, “Please tell me what’s going on?!” 

(Y/n) let out a beautiful laugh that was music to my ears, but very unwelcome at this serious moment. “We need to get you to a hospital!” I went to pick her up, instead she planted a passionate kiss on my lips. 

“There’s nothing to worry about.” She guided my hand onto her large stomach. “Feel.”

It was unreal, I could feel the movement of our child. This was the second best thing I’ve felt in the world, the first would be being inside of (Y/n). I can’t wait to meet this tiny being.

 “You’ve made me the luckiest man in the world.” But I’ve made you the unluckiest woman in the world. 

She yawned, “Let’s go to bed, I think the baby has had enough excitement for tonight.” 

I nod my head and follow her to our room. She laid down and wrapped the covers over her body. I climbed in next to her and wrapped my arms around her frame and tangled our legs. 

“Goodnight, my queen.”

“Goodnight, my king.”

-

**_Reader’s Pov (Next Day)_ **

Loki was gone again the next day. 

He left without a word. I didn’t think much about it. He always had something to do this time of day. 

Mary or Natasha, was supposed to be here soon. I needed to talk to her. She’s been lying too much. I’ve never really known if she truly had my best interest at hand. 

Bucky had said the mission she wanted me to carry out was suicide.  I need to get to the bottom of this, now.

She finally showed up around early afternoon. Painted with a red smile and deceiving eyes. She was too nice and caring. 

“How’s the baby?" 

“Just fine.” I mumbled. 

“Somebody sleep on the wrong side of the bed?” 

“I woke up living the wrong life.” I retorted.

 She shrugged, “Maybe it’s the right one and you’re in a rough patch.”

“What is your goal in this plan of yours to use me to control Loki?” I questioned her.

Mary looked uneasy, “What do you mean?”

“Come off your high horse and tell me what your plan is.”

She huffed, “Can’t fool you for long, huh.” 

I rolled my eyes, “I wanted assurance that I wasn’t going to live a life of pain and abuse forever.”

 “We need to control Loki, the only way to do that is with you.”

“How? That makes no sense.”

“Look, there’s a titan, named Thanos, he’s using Loki.” She explained. “He wants to get rid of people. He believes there’s too much overpopulation in the universe and only he can fix it, with chaos and death. To do that he needs infinity stones. We’ve stolen the tesseract and Loki’s scepter, both valuable stones he needs. He plans on becoming godlike with them.”  

“What does Loki have to do with it?”

“Thanos is somewhere is the universe, but we don’t know where. He’s using Loki to find the other stones. Once he has them he’s going to kill Loki. We have to get his location from him.”

“So what, we get the location, kill Thanos, then live the rest of our happy lives?” I doubted her plan, there were too many issues with it. 

“Ladies, what’s going on here.” 

No, it couldn’t be, Loki couldn’t be early today of all days. He couldn’t be home now. 

“Loki-” I was cut off. 

“If it isn’t the cold blooded killer, Natasha Romanoff.” Loki spat. 

“In the flesh.”

“What lies are you feeding my pet?” He snarled. He went over to Natasha and grabbed her throat, holding her in the air. 

“I’ve told her the sad truth about you.” She spat in his face. “You’re nothing but a coward. You can’t even tell your own wife what Thanos is doing. You can’t even protect her.”

 Natasha gained the upper hand and made Loki release her. She landed a blow to his face, he didn’t seem bothered. He just returned the favor then grabbed her by the roots of her hair. “You mewling quim, you will regret this.” He directed his arm towards me. I felt a pang in my chest, was he planning to hurt me? I’m pregnant, I can’t lose my baby. “Follow me.”

I didn’t want to upset him further, so I walked behind him. We went to the dreaded elevator. Loki pressed the button that went to the floor two flights below us. The ride was quiet, no one made a noise.

Anxiety flowed through me, I was unsure of where he was talking us. The doors opened to a dungeon like hallway, there were no lights, except for the torch Loki had produced. I could make out prison cells, so far none of them had been occupied. 

Loki finally stopped and the sight shocked me, there they were. The Avengers, battle scarred and in rough shape, but still alive and breathing. Each one occupied their own cell. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Steve Rogers all peared up at Loki before settling their eyes on me. 

“Yes, pet they’re alive.” He shoved Natasha into a new cell and locked the doors. He spoke to Natasha, “You stay in there until you learn how to behave, you bratty little child. Which I can assure you will be a very long, long time.”

“Rot in hell, bastard.”  

Stark coughed, “As lovely as this meeting is, who is this woman with a belly the size of Alaska?” 

Loki snarled, “My wife.” 

“Thor, I thought you said Loki was a heartless monster?” 

Thor glared at Loki, “He is when he wants to be.”  

“I assure you I don’t have a heart for pathetic humans like you, Thor.”

“May I remind you that you that I, your wife, am human. Oh and don’t forget your child will be half human.” 

Loki turned towards me, “Pet, do you need disciplining?”

“Do you want to hurt our child?” I counter. 

“Are you plotting against me?” 

I suck my teeth, “Loki, I love you.”

“Don’t make excuses, I know you hate me.” He stared at me viciously, “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying, I love you.” I forget my surroundings and focus on Loki, “I love you!” I fall into his arms and cry on his shoulders. “Loki it’s not too late, you can fix this. It’s not your fault.”

“Pet, you don’t understand.” He cradles me in his arms, “He’ll kill both of you, or worse. He knows your my weakness. He’ll use you to put me back in line.” I realized he’s crying now, “Winning isn’t possible, only surviving.”

“Loki, he’ll get what he wants then kill you.” 

“If it keeps you safe then, I’ll do anything to protect you and our son.”

“Sorry to interrupt this heartbreaking family drama, I’d like to suggest trying to overthrow Thanos together.” Stark grinned. 

I let out a broken laugh, “What do you have in mind?”

“Loki gives us Thanos’ location and we’ll take him down together.” 

Rogered rebuked, “You expect us to work with the enemy! Do I need to remind you of what he’s done in the past year, or have you gone crazy from talking to your stupid sock puppets!”

“They’re not stupid, they have names, Popsicle and Kitty.” Stark retorted.

“You’re missing the point!”

Thor stood up, “That’s enough, both of you.” He looked at me, “I don’t trust my brother, but I see that this woman has made a drastic change in him for the good.”

“What make you think I’ll help you?” Loki asked.

“Because I’d rather kill myself than live without you.” 


	15. You're Crazy

Chapter 15

“Because I’d rather kill myself than live without you.” 

Loki stared at me incredulously, “We won’t die if I do as he says.” 

“No, Loki, if he gets what he wants, we’ll all be dead.” I tried convincing him.

“But, think of the baby and our future.” 

“Loki, we won’t have a future if we don’t fight him.” 

“Pet, you will listen to me, these heathens will fail. It’s best you learn your place, at my side on your knees, waiting for me.” Loki threatened.

“I can’t wait for you if your dead, you douche canoe!” 

Loki wouldn’t listen to me. He forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, “Don’t challenge me.”

“Baby, remember?” Anger laced my tone, “Or is that another part of my punishment, Make me lose the baby then wallow in my sorrow?!”

Loki paled, “I will never harm our child, (Y/n), I promise you.”

“Loki, you care more than you’re willing to admit, why don’t you put an end to this act? Everyone can see right through it.” Thor abruptly spoke. 

“There is no act,  _ Odinson _ .” Loki spat. 

I was utterly confused, “Act?”

“Loki loves you, so much he’s risking everything for you. Even his life. He’s playing the act of overbearing king, when in reality he’s playing lover and dutiful husband.”

“Wait a minute this evil wizard had feelings?” Stark butted in.

“Thor, my relationship with Loki isn’t some fairy tale. He isn’t an evil man who suddenly has a change of heart when a damsel in distress walks into his life and changes his life. Nor am I a weak woman with morals that falls in love with the enemy.” 

“Enough of this, I’m not going to listen to this anymore.” Loki dragged me back to the elevator doors. “I see you still haven’t learned, shame.”

There were no words spoken as we left the broken Avengers. I could taste the tension in the air. It tasted like beef jerky and wet dog. Or maybe that was my imagination. 

I followed Loki as he went into the penthouse. Not that I had a choice, he still had ahold of my hand. 

We made our way into the bedroom, then he shoved me onto the bed. “We need to talk.” He stated.

“Well I don’t want to talk to you.” 

He growled, “Well you’re going to have to put on your big girl pants and woman up, because we’re going to have a conversation.”

“Maybe I’ll just be like you and be ignorant.”

“Listen her missy, you’re going to talk to me or you’ll be on your knees choking on my cock. Got it?”

I stuck my tongue out at him, “Watch out this  _ pet _ bites.”

“I didn’t say you needed teeth to choke on me.” Loki countered.

“Why do you even want to talk? You’ve never tried before, you just fucked me into submission.”

“I realized you meant more to me than sex.” He confessed.

“What?” I was puzzled.

“You are beautiful, on the outside and the inside.” He sat next to me on the bed, instead of towering over me. “I’m a monster, and you’re an angel that has been burdened with me.”

Loki moved to caress my baby bump, “I can’t wait to hold her in my arms.” 

“If you go along with Thanos’ plans, you’ll never get to see our child.” I state.

“Pet don’t do this, please.”

“Then do what’s right.” I grab his shoulders, “Release the Earth back into the Avengers hands and let them defeat Thanos.” 

Loki rests his head in the crook of my neck, “Pet, once they have control they’ll lock me up and we’ll never see each other again.”

Loki lifts his gaze to meet mine and I realize he’s crying. Loki is actually crying. He cradles me in his arms and kisses my brow. This is the part of Loki I thought I’d never see or wouldn’t exist. I take my thumbs and brush away his tears and kiss him. 

“Loki we’ll make it through this together.” I promise.

“(Y/n), I’m terrified to lose you.” He croaks.

“I’m terrified to lose you too.”

-

_ “Loki, your plaything is getting to be a nuisance.”  _

_ I don’t know where I am. I feel like I’m chained to a rock. I look up and find a purple monster, Thanos. He’s staring right at me.  _

_ “Prove your loyalty to me, and kill your pathetic half-human runt.” No, not my baby. _

_ “But-” Loki chokes. _

_ “But nothing, I’ll kill it and then make her my bitch if you don’t.” In a flash, I’m sitting next to Thanos and his throne, next to his feet. Thanos’ runs his gigantic hands through my hair. He’s petting me, like a- a pet. “Really, it’d be a shame if I didn’t kill both you and the brat and fuck this pretty little slut into my queen.” _

_ Eww, eww, and even more eww. “I’d never touch a slimy purple bigfoot, ya nasty.” _

_ “Excuse me?” He boomed. _

_ Oops, he can hear me.  _

_ “You heard me you violet ramen noodle face!” I shouted at him. “You won’t hurt me or my family.” _

_ I could hear a baby’s wail coming from the distance, my baby.  _

_ Loki grabbed my wrist and we were running away from Thanos. He had our baby in his arms, Arabella.  _

-

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Morning, Manwich”  I replied. I was laying on top of Loki in bed. 

I looked up at Loki, who looked stumped, “Man what?” 

“You’re a man and also a snack. Kinda like a sandwich.” I explained.

“You should make a book of baby nicknames mothers should never give their children.” 

“Oh, I’ve already made a rough draft, but nobody wants to publish it.” 

“It’s probably because you have to explain each name.” He laughed.

My stomach growled, “I’ll get you a sandwich, so you don’t eat me as a snack.” He gets off the bed and I follow him. 

I take a seat at the dining table, while Loki goes to make me a sandwich. I stare at him. I am mesmerized by his alluring toned muscles. “Like what you see?” Loki inquired.

I should be used to it by now, but I still blush like a freshman in high school caught staring by their crush. He crushes me with his arms as he pulls me into a hug. He laughs and sets a sandwich on the table and kisses my forehead. “Meanie.” I grumble.

“Why am I a ‘meanie’. Am I embarrassing you?” I hide my face in his neck.

“Shut up."

“I love you too, (Y/n).” I punch his arm and push him away and pick up the sandwich. “Ouch, my wife wounds me so.” Loki says being dramatic. “I may never earn her forgiveness.” I roll my eyes. “Whatever shall I do, for she loves a sandwich more than her dear ‘manwich’.” 

“He cares for me more than you do. I’m leaving you for him.” I accuse playfully.

“I’ll tie you to our bed and remind you why your pregnant with my baby.” He says huskily in my ear. 

He takes the last bite of the sandwich from me and eats it, “I have settled our lovers quarrel, the other man is slain and I won the maidens heart.” 

“Between you and me, he was a little too heavy on the mayonnaise.” I told him. 

I kiss him and rest my head on his chest. We stay there for a while. I listen to the sound of Loki’s steady heartbeat. He rests his palm on my stomach. Feeling our baby kick for the first time, he smiles genuinely. 

“Loki… Thanos will destroy our family. We need to stop him. If we only-” I’m interrupted.

“(Y/n), it’s too dangerous. I won’t allow you both to be harmed.” He takes my chin in his hand and makes me look at him, “This is the only way to save you.”

“You don’t know that. The Avengers will help, they might not be able to save you from imprisonment, but if you help them then you might at least get a prison sentence and not a death sentence.”  I attempt to convince him. “Why does he have so much power over us. He’s not the most powerful being in the universe. Right?”

“Again with this conversation? After I told you we weren’t going to do anything.” His eyes do dark, “If I have to lock you in our bedroom for the rest of your life to keep you from doing anything, I will. You may go insane from boredom, but for the sake of our child and you, it’s a risk I’m going to have to take.”

“You’re crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Jenna!
> 
> Back from the dead.
> 
> Sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. I’ve had so much to do for school, I haven’t had any time to write. Writer's Block had also taken its toll on me.
> 
> I hope your not too angry at me.
> 
> Thank you lovelies for reading!


	16. Tea Party

Chapter 16

At seven and a half months pregnant you’d think I’d give up trying to save the world, but no here I am. I’m staring at Loki’s peaceful face while trying to sneak away to the scarry “dungeon”. He just too handsome to leave alone. If I had a camera, I’d take a picture so it could last longer.

I might have slipped a heavy sedative into his whiskey. Enough of it to knock a dinosaur out, and even more. It took three glasses of it to make him tired. Five till he passed out. He’s currently snoring on the cold floor. 

I would’ve helped him, but I’m already carrying enough weight. I did put a blanket on him, and then put a pillow under his head. I’m not a savage. 

I kissed his brow, and then ran or in my case waddled fast. I needed to free the Avengers. 

I made it the elevator and waited to get to my destination. My plan has to go off without a hitch. 

I walk into the depressing dark dungeon floor and find the only occupied cells in the entire floor. 

“Hey there, twerp.” A voice I assume to be The Tony Stark’s.

When I find him I’m a little more than shocked. “Stark… You’re--Well stark naked.” I turned around and closed my eyes trying to burn the memory from existence.

Banner spoke up, “So you’ve noticed.” 

“Noticed what?” I asked.

“Stark has a tramp stamp of Pepper tattooed on himself.”

“That was Pepper? I thought it was a really bad caricature of Donald Trump.” I snickered.

Stark whined, “Hey! What’s wrong with my show of affection to my lovely girlfriend?”

I raised my eyebrow, “Other than it’s tattooed on your lower back?” 

“What weird things humans do to show their love to each other.” Thor grimaced.

I shrugged, “The heart wants what the heart wants, even if the owner is an idiot.” 

“What are you here for?” Rogers sounded uneasy, “Loki isn’t with you.”

“To tell stories around the campfire...” I rolled my eyes, “To get you out of this hell hole obviously!” 

“Sorry if I’m skeptical, but do you really think this is a good idea?” Rogers questioned. “I mean you are pregnant, shouldn’t you be worried about the baby more?”

“I--” I stuttered. “I’m only doing what is right…” 

“Haven’t you considered what would happen if anything goes wrong?”

“But--”

Stark interrupts, “What if you get hurt? What if this ends badly? What if the fetus dies before it’s born? What if Loki dies and the child never gets to see or know his father?”

“Then--Then that’s a risk I’m going to have to make.” 

I know taking this risk is going to be better than if I let Thanos ruin the world. This will work. This baby will live in a better world than this one.

“I think you’re crazy.” Stark said bluntly.

I glared at him, “You have no room to talk.”

“What are you waiting for?” Thor butted it. “Get us out of here!”

Listening to Thor I take press the release button, “Happy now?”

Thor grinned childishly, “Very.”

“What’s the plan?” 

The room is silent. Nobody has a plan. Not even me. I was slowly regretting my decision.  

“We can’t do anything if we don’t even know where Thanos is.” Banner spoke. “We need to talk to Loki.”

“What if he doesn’t tell us his location?”

“Then we force if from him.”

I was stunned, “Loki isn’t the problem, Thanos is. We shouldn’t have to torture the answers out of him.” 

They ignored me and headed to the elevators. They can’t be serious. Surely, they would realize Loki isn’t the villain. _ Right? _

I took a deep breath and followed them. Hopefully Loki has woken up by now and he isn’t drooling on the carpet still. Maybe it’s better if he’s asleep, then he won’t be that mad. 

Who am I kidding, he’s probably looking for me right now. 

The elevator dings open and the brooding god of mischief stands there angrier than he’s been in a while. He sees the Avengers and is taken back only for a second, until he lands his gaze on me. If looks could kill, then I be a roadkill. 

“You’re going to need a good explanation to get yourself out of this one.” Loki spits.

“We’re planning on having a tea party.” I smile poorly. 

“I brought popsicle and kitty!” Stark cheers and raises his sock puppet friends.

Loki ignores him and pulls my arm towards him. “Why did I wake up on the floor?” He seethes “Why are those cretins roaming free?” He looks me up and down, “Why are you not resting?”

I huff, “I’m just doing what I think is right. I let the Avengers loose because they can defeat Thanos. Once he’s gone then our child can live safe and happy.”

“What does ‘safe’ and ‘happy’ mean to you?” He argues. “What if safe in happy is putting our daughter in more danger? You have two months until you are due. You will need to recover and take care of our little girl.”

The feminist in me ranted, “Why can’t you take care of our little girl?”

“Because I will be making sure you both are safe from danger. Unlike what you’re doing now.”

As much as I wanted to be touched by Loki’s sweetness, I have to get Thanos’ location. 

“Where is Thanos?” I question him.

“You definitely do not need to know.” He leered at the Avengers, “They should be in their cells, it’s a step above the death they should’ve gotten.” 

I smack his arm, “‘Tell me!”

“No, my dear pet.” He uses his index finger to tilt my head up to see his face. “I will not hesitate to put you back on your knees to keep you both safe.”

There’s the cold Loki. The one that frightens me. I could become just his pet again. Not the mother, wife, and queen that Loki sees me as now, even if I don’t see it in myself. 

“Wait is there no tea?” Stark butted in. “I have been lied to.” He shoved his sock puppet friends into his pockets. “Seriously, are you to done with you ‘ trouble in paradise’ moment or what?”

“I can’t tell you where Thanos is.” Loki told us.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know where he is.” Loki explained “He contacts me.” 

“Then we wait.”

“For what.” I ask.

“For Thanos to come to Loki.” Rogers replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading, Lovelies!
> 
> Merry Chrysler!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lovelies for reading!


End file.
